Blinded
by kanna1016
Summary: Winry isn't the same happy girl she used to be after the loss of Pinako and Resembool.She lives alone with empty eyes.She was found by a girl named Anna and found a little glimmer of hope to find happiness.But when she got hit by a car and lost her sight.
1. Blinded

**Blinded**

Summary-Winry is depressed with the loss of Pinako and burned down Resembool. She now lives alone with eyes that have nothing inside them. She seemed blinded to the town's people around her. She was hit by a car while she was walking across the street. Now she lost her sight and the only solution that the doctors concluded was surgery. But Winry refuses the surgery and leaves Resembool to go and hide. But what happens when Ed and Al comes back and realizes she was nowhere to be found?

A certain blonde headed girl just sat there in the rain looking at the cold graves before her. She stood in front of one particular tablet of stone. Engraved on it in perfect carving was **Pinako Rockbell**. A tear slipped her aqua eyes as she stared down at the stone of her once loved family. Her once bright blue eyes, were now filled with nothingness as she looked down

She stood up shaking and started for Resembool. The once beautiful place was nothing but burned wood and ghosts. She slowly made her way there and sat on a big and rather uncomfortable place, a piece of burnt wood. Suddenly she heard the clash of thunder and lightning and felt the rain get heavier. The sad girl looked up with the same emotionless eyes as before. _"The heavens_ _must be crying, but why?"_ she thought.

Her blue eyes shifted back down to her feet. She hummed a lullaby as her eyelids began to feel heavy, unconsciously her fingernails dug into the wood, black dirt seeping into her nails. Her eyes were just done and heavy from lack of sleep but her ears picked up the sound of footsteps. She tried to get up but her body wouldn't move so she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning she felt soft sheets under her arms. She slowly opened one eye to see her surroundings. But she was greeted by the blinding sunlight. "Stupid sunlight" she muttered under her breath as she tried to get up. She sat up and looked around. She was in a white room with a casual bed, a few small tables, and a bookshelf.

She was confused, wasn't she in Resembool on a piece of wood? She tried to think of what happened but she remembered nothing and noticed the dull throbbing. She heard the door open and close and then the same rhythmic steps. She shifted her eyes to the door.

She saw a girl with mahogany colored hair and a short orange dress that reached above her knees. "Oh, you're awake" she said as she came in with a tray of food. She set it down on the table beside her. Winry just stared at it and looked up, confused.

"How did I-"

"You were in the rain all by yourself so I took you to my place" she responded as she smiled warmly.

"o-oh" the mechanic mouthed as she looked down again. "t-thank you" Winry said.

She smiled again. "No need to thank me, besides I don't live with anyone anymore so you're welcome to stay" she smiled again.

A small smile graced Winry's lips. "You're so kind"

"w-well you seem to be kind as well" she said as she SORTA blushed.

"Oh by the way I'm Winry Rockbell" Winry pointed to herself.

"Oh I'm Anna Stemberg" Anna replied as she grinned

There was silence for a brief moment. "So where exactly am I?" Winry asked breaking the silence.

"Oh not too far from Resembool, I live in the middle of nowhere I guess but not too far from the village you were in" she replied shrugging

"But you see I haven't really left this place as in I haven't really gone to Central or anything I just found you while I was strolling." She said.

Winry just stared at her for a moment then realized that her cloths were a mess. "Um…do you know if there's a town or city here because I want to go buy some clothes." Winry gestured towards her filthy garments. "Yeah there is, want me to take you there and help you?" she asked as she smiled again. "Yeah I'd like that" Winry replied as she smiled back. Anna's smile only widened. "Well we better take off" Anna said as she started for the door.

Winry got out of bed and followed feeling a bit numb. She went into the kitchen and found food on the table. "Sit down and eat and we'll head off" she said from the stove. She turned back to her job when abruptly she turned around again. "Um…… do you have any money to buy new clothes" Anna asked suddenly. Winry looked up from her plate. "Y-yeah I have money but I'm not sure if it's enough though." Winry replied. She stood up and put her plate in the sink. "I can offer some of my money if you like" Anna said as she smiled sweetly. Winry couldn't help but smile back. "You don't have to if you don't want to" Winry walked towards the bathroom.

The blonde mechanic took a warm shower relaxing her body a bit, brushed her teeth, combed her hair and pulled it back into its usual pony tail. She stepped out and saw that Anna was waiting for her by the front door. "Oh yeah Anna do you have any jackets?" "Yeah you can borrow one of mine" she said as she went into a closet and pulled out a white jacket with black stripes at the ends. "Thanks" Winry said as she slipped on the jacket and headed for the door with Anna behind.

_**Sherl**_

"Hmm…..what about this one" Anna said as she pointed to a pair of black skirt with a matching jacket. "Since you have a white shirt you can use the jacket to slip on and the skirt would fit you wonderfully" Anna said with delight. "It's perfect! I'll get this one then". "But I don't think I have enough money" Winry said as she counted the dollars. "It's alright I'll lend some money" Anna said as she took the outfit. "But Anna I really don't think you should." Winry insisted as she tried to stop Anna. Her new friend turned around and only flashed a smile at her and mouthed a no. Winry followed Anna to the counter and helped pay for the outfit, half sighing.

Anna walked out of the store with the bag. "Come on Winry let's go and try this on" Anna eagerly said as she turned to see Winry walk out of the store with her head down. Anna noticed the expression and walked over.

"Um...Winry what's wrong?" Anna asked.

The blue eyed girl sighed deeply.

"I just feel guilty that you had to pay for my outfit." Winry mumbled

Anna frowned at this. "Winry you know if you won't accept what people give you then they'll be sad because you didn't accept their gift to you" Anna scolded lightly

Winry looked up

"For example, what if you got married and your husband bought you a gift when you didn't have that much money?" She pointed out crossing her arns

"Would you accept it?" she asked.

"Well I………" Winry trailed on.

"If you don't accept it then your husband will be upset because you won't accept the gift he got for you" she wagged a finger at Winry.

Anna put both her hands on her hips.

"He probably wants you to be happy, not feel guilty about it" She finished, smiling

"Yeah you're probably right" Winry agreed as she put on a slight smile.

Anna smiled back. "Come on, we should go try on this outfit and see if it looks good on you" Winry followed with a smile plastered on her face.

_I guess I have someone who I can trust and stay with._

_Someone to call family,_

_Someone that can give the warm feeling back,_

_Something that I longed for so long,_

_But I only wish that, you Ed would be here with me,_

_With you and Al…………_

* * *

**This story is dedicated to ShadowDragon-24 and cherryblossomedheart for helping me for this fic.**


	2. The accident

**Chapter 2 The accident**

Winry walked along the streets with Anna beside her, heading for their new home. For once, she wasn't all depressed and sad. For some reason she felt like she was at home again, more complete. But as she took her steps her mind wandered off to how nice Anna has been ever since she was found by her. Winry wondered why. No stranger would just help her. It was strange. _I'll have to ask her eventually…_

"Um…Anna mind if I ask you something?" the blonde mechanic approached cautiously.

"Sure, just tell me what it is" Anna said as she just smiled again.

"Well………why did you help me, a stranger you never met I mean people usually don't do that" her blue orbs drifted to the cold concrete.

Anna seemed taken back by the question and looked down as well.

"I-"the hesitant girl was cut off by a group of boys pushing between the two. Winry staggered back and halted, but her head snapped up in alarm after hearing a horn honk numerous times, a car was closing in on her

"WINRY WATCH OUT!!" Anna shouted as she ran toward her but stopped in her tracks.

The aqua eyes slowly turned to see a car coming her way. Her eyes widened as she tried to scramble out of the way. But it was too late.

There was a horrible sound of a break. Anna watched in horror as she saw Winry being flung backwards off the black car and land harshly on the ground. Her blood splattered all over the ground from the place she was in.

"WINRY!!" Anna screamed as she made her way to the limp body. But she was motionless with blood painted all over her body. The terrified friend knelt beside her.

"Winry wake up" Panic was found in her voice as she shook the mechanic into her lap. But no response was heard from her. "Winry come on this isn't funny" Anna shook her again with clear diamonds forming at the corner of her eyes. Anna's chestnut colored eyes widened with tears as a crowd began to form around her and Winry. Anna quickly wiped the tears away from her eyes and stood up. She was about to run to the doctor when she heard a man pushing through the crowd.

"Excuse me please let me through" said the man as he pushed his way through the crowd and made his way to Winry and Anna.

"W-who are you?" Anna asked as she stared at him in confusion.

"I'm a doctor of this town, a group of boys ran all the way to my office and told me what happened" the doctor said as he called in a few people and carried Winry away in a stretcher. Anna watched as she was taken away with the doctor. She quickly rushed over to him as she pushed through the crowd.

"Um…excuse me do you mind if I come with you, please?" Anna asked as she followed the doctor.

The doctor looked back at her and smiled.

"Sure you can come, the patient needed someone to watch over her anyway" the doctor said as he headed for the hospital.

Anna smiled and ran to catch up with him.

_**Train Station**_

Ed and Al walked into the train station with backpacks over their shoulders. "Finally were going home" Al said with a sigh. Ed chuckled.

"Yeah it would be nice to be back there" Ed said.

"Brother, are we going there to stay or just rest and leave like we used to do?" Al asked.

"I don't know Al since were off the military business we can relax and have fun"

"I can't wait to see Winry again" Al said with excitement

"Yeah me too" Ed whispered as he looked up to the sky

_**Hospital**_

Anna just sat at the bench as she waited for Winry to come out of the operation room. Anna sighed as she clasped her hands together, nervous. It seemed like forever from the time Winry got hit by a car. Anna sighed again. But suddenly she heard the doors open. She jumped to her feet and saw that Winry in bandages. She saw the doctor come out and rushed over.

"Is she alright?" Anna asked impatiently.

"Well……her injuries aren't life threatening" the doctor replied.

Anna sighed in relief

"But she might never see again" he added, _mood killer_

Anna looked up with fearful eyes

"How is that?" she asked.

"When she got hit by the car, the impact must've been on her eyes" he replied

Anna looked down with sadness

"Is there a way to cure this?"

"Yes there is but it might be risky" he answered, restrained

Anna looked up.

"What is it?" Anna asked desperately

"It's a surgery that has a fifty percent chance of giving her sight back" he replied looking down at his clipboard.

"So there's also a fifty percent chance that it might not work?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so" the doctor said as he turned around and started to walk away but stopped and turned around.

"If you want to you can go visit her right now, her door number is 124" he said with a warm smile.

Anna smiled back.

"Thank you" she started her way to Winry's door.

Anna walked in silence as she walked through the hallway. Watching nurses pass by as she continued to her destination. She stopped at the door that had the number 124 on it. She slowly reached for the doorknob but stopped.

_FLASHBACK (Anna's POV)_

"Um…Anna mind if I ask you something?" Winry said.

"Sure, just tell me what it is" I said as she just smiled again

"Well………why did you help me, a stranger?" Winry asked as she looked down

I was taken back by the question and looked down.

_FLASHBACK END_

The nervous girl just stood there, frozen as she was. Her hand inches away from the knob. _Should I? Oh get_ _a grip Anna_. She squeezed her eyes tightly and finally turned the knob. She opened her eyes and found Winry sound asleep on the bed. Anna walked over and pulled a chair beside her; she pulled the blanket over the sleeping mechanic and sat back down. _I'll explain tomorrow Winry_. Anna fell asleep at the edge of the bed.

_**Next Morning**_

Winry opened her eyes the next morning but she couldn't see anything. _Is this a dream?_ She blinked several times but not even a blur was found, only darkness. Winry was now really scared of what the possibilities were. She rubbed them a couple of times frantically but still she couldn't see.

"WHAT IS THIS!!" Winry screamed.

Anna shot open her eyes and saw that Winry was panicking.

"Winry calm down" Anna said as she tried to pull Winry down but the girl looked as if she was too shocked to hear.

Anna was losing her patience

"WINRY ROCKBELL CALM DOWN AND LET ME EXPLAIN!!" she shouted.

Winry stopped and looked around.

"A-anna is that you?" Winry asked calming down.

"Yes Winry it's me" Anna sighed

"Anna how come I can't see anything, what happened?" she asked all too quickly

"Winry, you mean you can't remember the car accident yesterday?" the brown eyed girl whispered as she looked down slightly.

Winry thought for a moment then remembered the horrible screech and then her mind blacked out

"So how I got blind has something to do with the car accident yesterday?" Winry asked getting irritated

_I can't stay here anymore it only brings back memories that can only bring pain and grief. Why couldn't I have realized that sooner...?_

"Um……Winry there is a way to get your sight back" Anna said in a soft voice.

Winry was silent for a moment.

"It's a surgery that can give your sight back, but it's a fifty percent chance that it will but I'm sure it'll work out" Anna said with a reassuring smile.

"No"

"What!?" Anna's voice almost ripped to another octave, shocked by the answer.

"I said no, I don't want to take the surgery" Winry replied

"But why!!" Anna cried as she stood up from her chair, the chair squeaking loudly

"Anna first before I tell you my story, tell me why you helped me" Winry demanded her eyes intently fixed on the blanket

Anna's eye's widened for a moment but recovered quickly

"I helped you because... you were alone" Anna managed to say.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You were alone weren't you?" Her friend asked as a tear slipped her eyes.

Winry calmly spoke.

"Yeah I was" the blonde mechanic slightly smiled

"Well, to tell you the truth I was alone myself" more tears formed in her eyes.

"I almost killed myself for letting my parents die" Anna said in a shaky voice

Winry was silent

"But I was stopped by Eric my childhood friend who made a promise to me. That if I feel like breaking down he'd be there for me but now that he's dead I had no one until I found you, a girl who was just like me" Anna choked as more tears streamed down her face

"I didn't want to find anyone like me; I was scared that you might have tried to do what I did"

"I see, well to tell you the truth I'm not the kind of person to kill myself" Winry laughed with out humor

"You see, I have two people that I really care about out there somewhere" Winry said

Anna looked up

"I am worried about them but I guess it can't be helped because I can't see them anymore" she whispered the last part

Anna wiped the tears away

"I can't let them see me like this, so Anna I'd like a favor" Winry said.

"What kind of favor?" Anna asked as she looked up with a curious face.

"I'm planning on leaving Resembool for good Anna, and I want you to come with me"

Anna gasped

"But why would you?" The mahogany head asked

"Anna please understand my purpose for leaving"

"I haven't realized it until now but if I stay here I'll be helpless, on top of which the memories of this place will haunt me every night and since I can't be a mechanic anymore I won't be any use to Ed and even if I take the surgery there's only a fifty percent chance that I'll get my sight back so…"

"Wait a second two questions before we go on, One: Who is this Ed Two: What in the world are you trying to say" Anna asked sticking her two fingers out

"For question number one, I'll tell you later, for question number two, it means there's really no point in staying here anymore" Winry bluntly answered

Anna sighed deeply

"Alright I'll go with you on one condition" Anna agreed with a new tone

"Condition?? What kind of condition"

"I'll go, but only if you listen to what I say"

"Well I'll listen to what you say but I won't do it all the time, besides Anna we have things to do on this trip" The former mechanic half grimaced

"Things? Like what?" Anna asked in confusion

"Well...it's kind of hard to explain, so I'll tell you along the way"

"Alright, so we'll set off tonight ok, so pack your things" Winry informed

Anna nodded

"Um...Winry one more question, are you sure you can go with those injuries?"

"Yeah I'll be fine" Winry replied as she smiled

"Alright then I'll come by to pick you up in a while so be ready by then" Anna said as she smiled and gave a thumbs up. Winry smiled at this and layed back down in her bed.

_I realized something that day _

_A true friend would never leave with a fool's purpose_

_And that's exactly what Anna was_

_I'm happy to have met her_

_And..._

_Thank you..._

* * *

**I'm sorry if I didn't really put all that much of Ed or Al in the few chapters I'm sorry I'll put it up on the next one. By the way this is the edited version, i can FINALLY start updating again!! YAY!!**


	3. Pain

**Chapter 3 Pain**

Um…I didn't know how to name the places so I'm just going make the town they were in near Resembool, Sherl. Oh and I forgot to mention that this takes place when Ed and Al get their rightful flesh back. (Just the leg for Ed)

* * *

A certain blonde haired girl was walking down the streets of Sherl with Anna by her side. Anna looked at Winry. _Okay I'll just ask her some questions about the operation and see if she_ _answers them the way I want her to or tell a lie_ Anna thought. 

"Alright then let's go"

Anna looked up.

"Right"

Anna seemed to pause for a moment.

"Oh yeah Winry look at what I found on the way to my house" Anna said as she brought two fingers up to her mouth.

Anna whistled that rang through the town but nothing happened

"Um……what is that you wanted to show me?" Winry asked with a confused expression.

Then suddenly Winry heard a faint roar from a distance.

Winry tensed at this.

"Hey you can come out now" Anna said in a loud whisper.

Winry felt a presence fly behind her. She turned her head but the presence disappeared. Then the same feeling come from up front. Winry turned back but since she couldn't see she didn't notice the huge tiger that was in front of her.

"Winry I'd like you to meet Misk" Anna said as she petted the huge beast.

"Misk?" Winry said confused again

"Yeah Misk, the tiger I found on the way to my house" Anna said as she smiled

"TIGER!!!!!" Winry screamed.

She instantly covered her mouth with her hands

"Tiger!?!" Winry said in a loud whisper.

Anna sighed deeply

"Winry don't tell me you're scared of a tiger"

Winry's head dropped

"I-I might be" Winry said in a whisper

Anna sighed again

"Well, you got to get used to it weather you like it or not cause she is going to be carrying you through the trip from time to time" Anna said as she petted Misk.

Winry sighed again

"Fine" Winry said as Anna helped her get on Misk

Misk didn't like that Winry was on her but Anna restrained the beast.

"Come on we've wasted too much time, we have to get a move on" Winry said

"Right, so where are we headed first?" Anna asked as she looked at Winry

"We're going to Dublith; it's where we're going to learn alchemy and stuff"

**_Ed and Al_**

Ed and Al were walking towards Resembool with smiles on their faces. The all too exited Alphonse was constantly talking and Ed was just deep in thought, smiling to himself.

"So you think Winry will hit you with a tool this time" Al asked with a smile plastered on his face.

"I'm pretty sure she will Al" Ed said as he put a hand to his forehead and thought of the bad experience he had with the wrench throwing

Al's smile got bigger as they continued towards their destination

They were almost there when Al's constant talking stopped and both stopped dead in their tracks. The smiles on their faces vanished, replaced with shocked expressions and wide eyes

Al was the first one to regain his composure but it was almost instantly replaced by sadness and confusion. He looked toward his brother. He could tell he was not happy. He had gritted teeth. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!!" Ed Shouted. Alphonse scanned the area but all he could see was burned wood. It looked like a graveyard with what seemed like ghosts.

Then suddenly Ed raced into the deserted village as Al followed behind. Throwing big pieces of wood from time to time he was searching for someone…but who? Finally after what seemed like hours Ed stopped. He sat on the cold ground and punched the ground and cursed under his breath.

"Brother, we should go back to Sherl and ask the towns people what happened" Al said as he knelt beside the angry teen

Ed was now trembling with his fist still on the ground.

"Brother?"

Ed removed his fists and stayed silent for a brief moment

"Al……do you think this is my fault?" Ed asked in barely a whisper

"No brother, what made you think that?"

"I……never mind"

Ed stood up

"Al lets go ask what happened" Ed said in a quiet voice as he started to walk away.

Al looked at him with worried eyes and followed behind

The walk over to Sherl was quiet and awkward. Neither of them talked or made noise that was unnecessary. Both of them walked with empty eyes as the approached the town.

There were people walking around like a normal town. Ed and Al walked in passing by everyone like they were ghosts. _Brother is really losing it, but who wouldn't be in this situation_ Al thought

"Brother, where are we going?" Al asked

"The police, they might know what happened since this is the kind of situation they research"

Soon after the two brothers arrived at the police department, Ed walked up the stairs as Al followed behind again. Ed went through the door and walked up to the counter. One of the policemen looked up from the desk.

"Can I help you gentlemen?"

"If it isn't too much trouble we'd like to know what happened to the village called Resembool"

"What business do you have there?"

"It was our home but we went out on a journey for a while and when we came back it was all burnt and destroyed, so we thought the police might know"

"To tell you the truth I don't know who did it but all I do know is that everyone is dead, but I think there was one girl with blonde hair still alive but she disappeared yesterday after a car accident"

"Y-you mean she's dead?" Ed asked almost frightened by the thought

"We don't know she was in the hospital recovering from her injuries but then she just disappeared all of a sudden, we tried looking for her but she was nowhere to be found"

"You mean still she's still out there somewhere" Al asked almost desperate to get the answer

"Yes she is but we don't know what happened to her, I'm sorry if I wasn't any help but that's all I know"

"It's alright you gave us some information that we can use" Ed replied as he and Al headed for the door.

**_Train_**

Winry and Anna were silent as they were riding the train. Winry was sleeping and Anna just sat there with her hands clasped and would glance at Winry from time to time. Anna sighed deeply. _What can I do to make her take that_ _surgery?_ Anna sighed again and looked up at Winry. _Why won't she take the operation, it might not work but what if it does? Oh your just confusing yourself Anna_

**_Sherl_**

Ed was running back towards Resembool with Al by his side.

"Um…brother, are we going somewhere?" Al asked

"Al we have to get our things and get out of here as soon as possible"

"Ok but where are we going?"

"We're going to Dublith, maybe the Sig can help us find Winry" Ed said as he approached Resembool.

As soon as they arrived they grabbed their stuff and rushed out to find Winry.

_A precious person you hold so dear to you_

_A person who has brought you happiness and joy_

_Has now disappeared_

_Even the thought is scary_

_What if it actually happened?_

* * *

**Well i think i messed up on this fanfic it isn't all that good but i added more Ed and Al this time so i hope y'll like the rest of the fic.**

**Um...I know i said i would start uploading but I'm kinda stumped here.I was hoping to put in a little romance and action but the action part is what stumps me. If anyone can help me please message me quickly as possible. And i'll upload chapters as soon as possible.**


	4. Our journey begins

**Chapter 4 Our journey begins**

Um………I apologize for taking so long in making this chapter. I'll try to update as much as possible from now on.

Oh and suggestions on how I can fix this fanfic is welcome. Cause this is my first fanfic

**

* * *

**

_The pain I went through_

_The pain you went through_

_May be two different feelings_

_You showed me how others are suffering_

_So I ……_

**_Dublith_**

Anna sighed as she looked over at the blonde who was now getting onto a wheelchair. _She won't take the operation_ _neither will she go back home_. Anna sighed deeply as she thought how stubborn she was. Anna just finished putting Misk in the care of an old couple. They said they can take care of this one cause they've raised tigers before. Well now that Misk was taken care of there was one more thing that Winry had to do. So they headed to Izumi's house, Ed and Al's alchemy teacher.

"Um….Winry who's place is this?"

"It's Izumi-san's place, my friend's teacher"

"Hmm……yeah Winry you still haven't told me about that Ed guy"

"Oh, sorry I forgot"

"Really" Anna said as she rolled her eyes

"Alright I'll tell you once we get inside"

"Ok" Anna said as she walked up to the door and knocked

"Who is it?" a deep voice said from the door

"Um…" Anna said as she backed away from the door.

Winry stepped up

"It's me Sig, Winry I've brought a new friend, can you let us in we need to talk to you"

Slowly the door slowly creaked open and there stood a big and tall man that was actually scary looking.

"Well it's good to see you again Winry and who might this be?" he said as he shifted his gaze to Anna.

Anna was hiding behind Winry's wheelchair shaking from the man's size and looks.

"Anna you can come out from behind me"

Slowly and shakily Anna moved out from behind the wheelchair.

"H-hi I'm A-anna Stemberg"

Sig was raised his hand up in the air, this caused Anna to squeeze her eyes shut. Anna waited for the impact but nothing came. So she cracked open one eye to see a hand in front of her face. Anna just stood there with a confused face; she was clueless on what to do...

"Well aren't you going to shake hands?" Sig asked

"Huh?!? Oh right" Anna said as she shook Sig's hand with a smile.

"Alright now that the introductions are over let's go in and take care of business"

Anna grabbed the handle bars and bent down a little

"Hey Winry, explain to me what kind of business were you talking about? You never told me anything yet"

"Oh! Sorry it slipped my mind" Winry said with a sheepish smile

Anna had annoyed eyes

"Well, the thing is the guy named Ed is actually my childhood friend" Winry said as she smiled a bit

"Your childhood friend?" Anna asked softly

"That's right, he and his brother Al left after their mother died, ever since then I wasn't able to see them much"

"You see ever since then they kept secrets from me, then one rainy night I heard Ed's scream"

Anna was silent

"After hearing the scream my grandma and I slammed open the door, knowing it was Ed's scream, then after Al,empty suit of armer came into the house with Ed, and Ed he had his left arm and his right leg gone"

"How……did they exactly get into that kind of mess?" Anna asked feeling uneasy

"Human Alchemy"

"Human What?"

"Human Alchemy, forbidden to use because of its danger and power" Winry stated

"Equivalent exchange is what Ed used to say, about human alchemy" Winry said gently.

Anna didn't say anything

"So is that what this is all about?" Anna asked

Winry looked up

"Pretty much" the blonde stated plainly

"Then I guess I'll have to learn what connection this Ed guy has to this house and man huh?" Anna said as she grinned.

"Yeah, Sig over there can explain that to you" Winry said quietly

Sig turned away, shadow covering his eyes. Anna noticed this and then turned to Winry.

"Hey, is there something I don't know here?" Anna asked in a whisper

"Like I said Sig will explain it to you" Winry said in a soft voice

Anna turned to Sig

"First come inside and I'll put up some tea, then we can talk" Sig said as he turned to go inside. Anna followed in as she pushed Winry in with her. Anna helped Winry sit on the couch and sat herself beside Winry. After, Sig came back with a tray of green tea. Then sat himself on the other side of the couch.

"First, Winry tell me why you are on a wheelchair"

Winry was silent for a brief moment

"The day………Resembool was burned down..." Winry trailed off.

"I've changed since then"

Sig was silent

"Just when I felt like dying, Anna found me, took me in and… basically saved me" Winry said with a soft voice

A smile graced Anna's lips

"Figures she went through the same situation as me"

"So she helped me and before I knew it we became friends, and not too long after that I lost my sight" Winry said the last part quietly

"How did you lose your sight" Sig asked in grief

"A car accident" Anna said bluntly

"It was all an accident really" Anna said in a soft voice

"But right when she was hit by the car she realized she couldn't stay in Resembool"

"So she left her birthplace and set out on a journey and…here we are"

Sig sighed heavily

"You do realize Ed and Al are coming home, no they are probably looking for you right now, wondering about what happened"

Winry stayed silent

"Go back Winry, your making a mistake" Sig said firmly

"No!" Winry replied

"I'm not making a mistake, I'm doing what's right!"

"Ed and Al care about you a lot so why don't you go back to them" Sig asked

"Sig look at my eyes are they the same as before or different?" Winry asked

Sig's eyes widened at how pale her eyes have become

"Y-you, when did you?" Sig asked in a shocked voice

"Ever since Resembool was burned down I was like this" Winry said softly

"Sig I can't let Ed or Al see me like this" Winry pleaded

Tears started to trickle down her pale face

"I-if they do I-I don't know what to do!!"

Winry broke down into tears

Anna quietly took out a handkerchief and gave it to Winry

"Mr.Sig please understand and help us" Anna said in a sad voice

Sig sighed deeply again

"Alright what do you want me to do?" Sig asked.

Anna looked up with wide eyes. Winry looked up from her sob state.

"Really?!?" Winry asked

"I see I can't do anything to stop you so I'll do my part to help you" Sig said as he smiled a little

Anna squealed in delight and hugged Winry, jumping up and down with Winry in her arms. Winry on the other hand was just smiling, too dazed to notice anything

"So Winry what are you gonna do?" Anna said happily

Winry was thinking deeply

"I have two favors for you Sig" Winry said

Sig looked intently at Winry

"First, if Ed and Al come here looking for me then don't tell them we were here"

"Second I want to ask if your wife Izumi has any alchemy books that we can borrow"

"What do you need alchemy books for?" Sig asked raising a brow

"It'll come in handy" Winry said as she smiled a bit

"Like how?" Anna said as she put a finger to her chin

Winry chuckled slightly.

"I'll tell you later"

"Promise?"

"I promise" Winry said as she laughed

"Hey! You should laugh like that more often!!" Anna exclaimed

"Yeah well its not that easy" Winry said as her laugh faded

Everything was silent for a moment

"Hey Sig do you know anyone that can teach us to defend ourselves?" Winry asked

Sig seemed to be taken back by the question

"Yes, but why?"

"We can't just rely on alchemy you know" Winry replied

"Yes, but-"

"Please" Anna begged

Sig scratched his head

"Well I guess your right" Sig said unsure

"Thank you Sig" Winry said as she smiled slightly

"So is our business done here?" Anna asked as she stood up

"Yup, were done here" Winry said as she took a sip of her tea.

"Sig were going to leave but we'll come back and visit you" Winry said as Anna helped her into the wheelchair.

* * *

Again sorry for the late update and I'm sorry if there wasn't any Ed and Al here. And i'll make the next chapter longer. 


	5. Where can you be?

**Chapter 5 Where can you be?**

**_Train station_**

Ed and Al were silent on the train as there was an awkward feeling as they sat quietly. _What a vacation this turned_ _out to be, we were looking forward to resting a while and now were on a treasure hunt to find Winry_. Ed sighed as he looked out the window. _There must be someone who knows where Winry is, right? Or was there no hope in_ _finding her?_ It was just too frustrating. _Where could she have gone? Well there was no sense in thinking that she_ _was dead cause he had full proof that she was alive. Well at least it felt that way._

"Brother, how are we suppose to find Winry when we don't know where she went?" Al asked with a worried face.

"I don't know Al but what I do know is that she's out there somewhere, going somewhere, somehow and we have to stop her from making any stupid mistakes" Ed said with a little anger in his voice

"But brother we don't know where she went"

"In this situation Al, we should try to think like Winry"

"Hmmm……what would she be thinking?" Al said with a confused face.

"That's a good question Al, not even I know that" Ed said as he crossed his arms and looked down.

Ed and Al sat there for a brief moment trying to figure out what their blonde friend would be thinking

"Oh! I know maybe she decided to play a trick on us" Al exclaimed.

"Uh……Al I don't think that's it, Winry has never been the one to play tricks on people"

"Hmm…then maybe she plans on hiding from us!" Al suggested

"That could be right but were still not sure, after all were talking about Winry Rockbell here"

_"Let's see Winry is the kind of girl who is stubborn and can't be_ _stopped once_ _she starts something_" Ed thought

_"Maybe……"_

**_Winry and Anna_**

"Thanks again Sig" Winry said

"No problem" Sig replied

Anna just grinned.

"Well, we better be off" Winry said

"See you real soon" Anna said as she waved and pushed the wheelchair and walked away. Sig watched the two girls disappear._ I'm not sure if I can keep it a secret, Winry but I'll try_. With that Sig turned around and went inside.

"Hey Winry that Mr.Sig isn't so bad" Anna said as she grinned

Winry chuckled a bit at this.

"Yeah he is a gentleman, even though he doesn't look it" the blonde said

"Now for today we'll stay at that old couple's place" Winry explained

"Alright, I got it" Anna said as she started for the old couple's house.

_**Ed and Al**_

Ed and Al were finally at Dublith. Al followed his brother to his teacher's house. His thoughts were stuffed with so many things. He was getting stressed a little too early, wasn't he? Well he was nothing compared to his brother. He already is stressed, depressed, and frustrated. He couldn't blame him, after all Winry was their childhood friend. But to his brother she was something more. Ed and Al were at the front of Izumi's house. Ed stepped up to the front door and knocked. "Who is it?" a deep voice said. "It's us Sig, Ed and Al could you let us in?" Ed asked. _It's like they did a perfect timing_. Slowly the door opened. And there in front of Sig were the two Elric brothers.

"Well long time no see Ed, Al" Sig said

"Yeah good to see you again sir" Al said

"Hey Sig we came here to ask you something" the blonde alchemist said as he looked up sternly.

"And what would that be?" Sig asked raising a brow

"We were wondering if you knew where Winry would be" the younger blonde stated

Sig was taken back by the question. _It's like they were trying to ask the question I didn't want them to ask. _Sig had a very nervous look

"Well" Ed asked eyeing Sig suspiciously

"No, I haven't sorry if I couldn't help you boys" Sig replied quickly

Sig quickly tried to close the door but was stopped by Ed stopping the door from closing with his hand. "It think your hiding something from us Mr.Sig" Ed said as he gave him a scary look. Sig just backed away. "Do you mind telling us" Ed asked stepping into the house with Al right behind him. "Mr.Sig please tell us we don't have time for this" Ed said with a frown. Sig sighed in defeat. _Little Winry is probably going to hurt me one way or another_. Ed and Al smiled happily.

"Go sit down and we'll talk" Sig said as he made his way to the kitchen

Ed and Al sat themselves on the couch and waited patiently. Soon Sig came in with tea and sat himself down on the other side.

"I don't know if your ready to hear this or not" Sig said

"Right now we'll take whatever you know" the older blonde stated

Sig was very unsure if he should tell them or not. After all Winry and Anna were counting on him to keep Ed and Al away from them. Well in this situation he had no choice but o lie a little bit. There was a brief moment of silence.

"As you two may know, Resembool is gone" Sig started.

Ed and Al were both quiet.

"Well, yes Winry was here earlier because she said she had something to discuss with me and then left quickly"

"S-she was here?" Ed asked desperately standing up

Sig just nodded in response

"Then where, do you know where she went?" Ed asked again

"I'm afraid not but Ed there are some things you need to know about Winry" Sig said

"And what would that be?" Ed asked raising a brow

"Winry right now is traveling with a girl named Anna, I guess she's the one who helped Winry"

"A girl named Anna?" Al asked

"Yes, Winry seemed to need her in certain ways" Sig stated

"Like how?" Ed asked as he crossed his arms

"Winry is blind you see" Sig whispered

"WHAT!!" Ed shouted

"How did this happen Sir?" Al questioned

"I don't know she never told me anything about how"

Ed and Al were deep in thought for a brief moment. Then suddenly Ed stood up with his things. "Thanks Mr.Sig for the info now we have another part figured out" Ed said as he slung his backpack over his shoulders and started to leave. "W-wait!" Al cried as he quickly followed behind. Sig sighed as he went to his bedroom to get some sleep. _I need a break from all this._

_**Ed and Al**_

Ed and Al were walking through Dublith to find a quiet place to talk. "Hey brother where are we going?" Al asked as he tried to keep up with his brother. Ed didn't reply and kept on walking. "Brother-". Al was interrupted as Ed came to a stop. "Come on Al we need to organize a few things in here" Ed said as he walked into a tea shop. Al quickly followed his brother into the shop. Ed sat himself at a table and Al sat at the opposite side of him. "Hello may I help you boys?" A waiter asked. "Yeah can we just have some cold water?" Ed asked. "Is that all you'll be having? "Yes" Ed replied. The waiter walked off.

"What are we organizing at a tea shop?" Al asked

Ed was silent for a moment

"Al……we need to organize on what Sig said earlier about……Winry"

"Like what?" Al asked uncomfortably

"According to Sig, Winry was here but we don't know where she would be" Ed started

"So which means she could have left Dublith already" Al finished

"Yeah but knowing Winry there are so many things that she could have done and it's tricky to know if she left or not"

"Right! Which means we'll have to cross our fingers and make a decision" Al said as he put up a finger

Ed stared at Al for a brief moment then slightly smiled

"I guess that's the only thing we can do huh?"

Al smiled brightly at his brother. _I haven't seen brother like this in a long time, especially with decisions_. "Come on we'd better go" Ed said as he put the money on the counter and stood up with Al and walked out.

_**Winry and Anna**_

Winry was in her bedroom lying in bed Anna next to her on the floor. _I can't say but I keep getting the feeling I'm_ _missing something, no not a something but someone, who is it?_ Winry closed her eyes trying to figure out who it was. _Ugh! Who is it!!_ She shouted in her mind. _Is it my parents or Grandma Pinako?_ _I give up_ she sighed. _I should lay off these kinds of thoughts I don't need them right now_. Winry turned off the lamped and went to sleep.

_**Next morning**_

"WINRY WAKE UP!!" Anna shouted

Winry groaned and pulled the blanket over her head. Anna put her hands on her hips and sighed. "Winry your making this more difficult then it should be" Anna said as she rolled her eyes. "5 more minutes" Winry mumbled. Anna yanked the blanket off and opened all the curtains. Winry was not happy. "Anna do you know what time it is" Winry asked as she rubbed her eyes. "Yes, it's 10:00 am in the afternoon" Anna stated annoyed. Winry sighed and did her daily routine with Anna and got into her wheelchair.

"Hey Winry are we leaving today?" Anna said as she pushed Winry into the living room with her.

"Hmm……maybe, maybe not it depends on our situation here, if we have something urgent that came up then I guess we have to leave but other than that we can relax for a bit" Winry replied

"Hey Winry one more question, you said there were two people out there for you right? If one was Ed then who is the other one"?

"Oh, the other guy is Al"

"Al?" Anna asked

"He's the younger brother of Ed, and he's about your age"

"Really?" Anna said as she put a finger to her chin

Winry laughed a bit. "You don't have to think all that much about him since we won't be seeing him" Winry replied

"Oh" Anna said

"Well like I said we can relax but before we can do that we have one more thing we have to do here" Winry said as she took out the alchemy book Sig gave to them.

"So you wanna read a book?" Anna asked

Winry nodded in response and turned to the book again

"There was a reason why I got this book from Sig" Winry replied as she opened the book

_You know on a clock,_

_One hand goes faster and the other goes slower?_

_Isn't it funny how they always meet in the same spot?_

* * *

**I'm really sorry for the long updates. But since i'm going to school i really don't have all that much time to type. But i'll try to update as much as i can. Gomen! Oh and please review. **


	6. Meeting?

**Chapter 6 meeting??**

**Gomen Nasai!! I know it took me a long time to update but please understand. As I said before I have school and such so I'm really busy. And again gomen!! Hope you enjoy the chapter**.

* * *

Anna stared at Winry for a brief moment. "What's the purpose?" Anna asked, curious on what the blonde was plotting. "Right now I can't tell you, maybe later" Winry replied as she turned back to the book. "Hey if you want me to help then you've got to tell me the reason why you're doing it" Anna said obviously annoyed. "Like I said I can't tell you but I'll give you a hint, I'm doing this for a……certain someone I know" Winry replied. Anna put a finger to her chin. _A certain someone eh?_ "So Anna are you going to help me or not?" Winry asked getting impatient as Anna pondered over the thought. "Well……no because you didn't tell me what you're going to do and didn't tell me the reason so I can't help you due to the fact that you didn't take the operation and left Resembool and got me into this trouble of running away" Anna said as she counted each event on her fingers. Winry sighed deeply. _There's no way I'm getting help from Anna if I don't tell her what's going on so might as_ _well tell her_. 

"Alright, I'll tell you why I'm doing this because I'm gonna have to trust you from now on and I hope that you would return it" Winry said as she turned to face Anna

Anna looked at Winry curiosity overwhelming her

"Remember back at the hospital, I told you that I had two other people that I cared for out there somewhere?" Winry started as she turned away.

"Yeah what about it?"

Winry was silent for a moment

"Well……like I said back at the house, I can't let them see me like this"

Anna was silent for a moment. She turned her gaze back to Winry. _She doesn't want those two to find out about her eyes…or her._ Anna's eyes narrowed at the thought.

"So……you don't want them to find you or…us?" Anna asked as she tore her gaze away from Winry.

Winry gave Anna a funny look. "Of course, why did you think that I got the book?" Anna turned to Winry again. "Of course I understand that but………" Anna trailed off as she looked at Winry with a serious expression. "But what?" Winry asked curiosity washing over her. "But why? Why are you trying to hide from them, maybe they can help you?" Anna said pleadingly as she turned to Winry for a response. Winry looked down as she pondered over the thought. "No". Anna sighed deeply as she tried to calm herself. "That would break the purpose of getting the book and doing most of this" Winry replied as she set the book down.

Anna was getting to think that this girl's stubbornness was impenetrable. A sigh of defeat escaped Anna's lips. "You know Winry my mother told me this when I was young, here in this world everyone has a certain someone they are destined to be with and no matter what kind of situation the two are in they'll meet" Anna said as she walked out of the room leaving Winry to think.

_**Ed and Al**_

The two brothers walked down the dusty path of Dublith. They decided to stay in Dublith and ease up a bit from this so called treasure hunt. Ed and Al thought that they needed this short break after all they've been through a lot. Even so they couldn't actually relax, they would try to but they wouldn't be able to do it.

They walked up to the old couple's house and knocked. Since Ed and Al trained here they knew some of the people here. The old lady opened the door. "Oh my, if it isn't the two brothers" she cried as she smiled. "What can I do for you two?" she asked. "We were hoping that you would let us stay for the night" Ed replied while rubbing the back of his head. "Well of course you can, but your going to have to share rooms because we have two other visitors here" She said as she opened the door for them to come in. "Two other guests?" Ed asked as he stepped in the house with Al. "Yes, they were two young girls, one of them had blonde hair and the other had mahogany colored hair "the grandma replied. Ed stopped dead in his tracks. "Blonde hair……" Ed whispered. "Brother, you don't think it's-"Al was cut of as Ed raced up the stairs and barged in the room. Winry turned around frightened by the sudden noise.

"Winry……" Ed whispered as he became silent

"Ed?" Winry said confused.

Ed couldn't believe his eyes; right there was Winry Rockbell, the girl he's been searching for all this time. Ed was so happy yet angry at the same time he didn't know what to do.

"You-".

"Brother!! It really is-"Al stopped mid-sentence when he saw Winry

"I know Al, now could you leave us to talk" Ed asked quietly

"Yeah but-"

"Winry! What happened?" a voice said

Everyone turned their attention to the door. Anna stood there with a dumb founded look on her face. Winry was about to speak up when Ed beat her to it. "So you must be Anna" Ed said as his gaze shifted towards her. "Yes and what business would you have here" Anna asked as she looked at him intently. "I came here to speak with Winry, could you please leave us for a brief moment" Ed asked as he turned away from her. She was about to say something but someone covered her mouth and dragged her out of the room.

_**Ed and Winry**_

Ed looked at Winry with a frown while Winry just sat there not even meeting his gaze. Silence filled the room as the two teens didn't say anything. Ed finally sighed and broke the silence.

"Winry, you truly are an idiot!" the blonde haired boy stated as he glared at her

Winry raised her head a little

"For what?" she asked rather blankly

"For what? For what! " Ed raised his voice

"Leaving Resembool, running away from me, and giving me and Al the worst case of a heart attack!!" he yelled

Winry flinched at his voice, but didn't reply. She just sat there wishing she was never born. Her bangs were covering her eyes as she looked down.

"Winry you know why we wasted our time to come and find you?" Ed asked rather mad

"No"

Ed sighed as he tried to calm down a bit.

"Because we care about you, Al was so excited to come back home but when we got there all we found was a graveyard and burnt wood" Ed replied a little softly.

"Yeah……I know" Winry whispered

"Then why did you do it?" Ed asked

"Because……because" Winry whispered as tears started to fall from her pale blue eyes.

Ed just looked down at her with a frown but closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "You idiot..." he whispered as he pulled her into an embrace. More tears flowed out of Winry's eyes.

**_Anna and Al_**

Anna struggled against Al's grasp so Al quickly took her down stairs and set her on the couch. "JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!!" Anna screamed obviously enraged by the boy's action. Al quickly covered her mouth. "Shh! We have to be quiet brother is not going to be happy if we interrupt his talk with Winry" Al said pleadingly. Anna looked at him with confusion. _Brother?_ Then a light bulb clicked in her head. "Hey your Al aren't you and that guy up there is Ed, right?" Anna asked excited while pointing a finger at him. Al just stared at her dumb founded.

"H-how do you know our names?" Al asked surprised. Anna grinned widely.

"Winry told me about you guys" she said with the same grin

"Really!?! Winry told you about us?" Al asked astonished by the answer

"Yeah she did but just your names and that you were brothers"

"Oh" Al said as he sat himself on the couch

There was an awkward silence between them as they sat there

"I've brought you something to eat" the grandma said as she put a tray of sliced bread and warm tea

"Oh, thank you" Anna replied politely as she took a piece of bread.

"Your welcome" she replied as she retreated back to the kitchen. Al took the cup of warm tea and sipped it. Another awkward silence filled the room.

"So……do you mind telling me about yourself" Anna asked breaking the silence.

Al just sat there surprised by the question but quickly regained his composure

"Well what do you want to know?" Al asked as he set the cup down.

Anna took a bite out of the bread and thought over the question.

"Well what are your hobbies?"

"My hobbies? Well I really don't have one now that I think of it" Al replied

Anna eyes bulged at the answer. How could he not have a hobby. There was silence again.

"Where…have you BEEN!" Anna yelled

Al was now shrinking due to the fact that Anna was so loud

"WE GOTTA GO, WE HAVE SO MUCH TO DO!!" Anna screamed as she grabbed Al's wrist and dragged him to the door.

"Ms were going out for a bit!!!!" Anna said as she opened the door

The grandma poked her head out of the kitchen. "Alright but don't be out too long" She said as she went back to the kitchen. Anna grinned widely before she dragged him out of the house. Al just sweat dropped as he was dragged out.

_**Ed and Winry**_

Winry closed her eyes and pulled away from the embrace. Ed just looked at her with a soft expression. "Ed, thank you" Winry said in barely a whisper. Ed just grinned widely. "Well now that that's settled lets go" Ed said as he put Winry on his back. He opened the door and carried Winry all the way downstairs and set her on the couch. Ed stood up and started walking towards the kitchen but stopped and turned around.

"Hey Winry"

"Yeah?" Winry replied with a curious look

"So we're really ok now right? You won't run away again?" Ed asked

Winry smiled weakly and looked up at him.

"No, I won't" Winry replied still smiling

"Good" he said as he turned on his heels and left with a smile

* * *

**Well I made this one a little short but I promise that the next one will be better and longer. And again sorry for taking so long to update. Please review for this chapter. Thank you! I know this chapter wasn't all that good. Sorry! Oh and i'll make the next chapter less dramatic or depressing.**


	7. Fun

**Chapter 7 Fun**

Sorry for the late update! On the next break I will update MUCH faster which is in December 20th or November. Well hope you enjoy this chapter. I had writers block so it was hard for me to update. And again gomen!!!

* * *

**_Anna and Al_**

Anna and Al were walking down the streets of Dublith. Apparently Anna had agreed to stop dragging Al. Well anyway Anna was taking Al to the lake she had recently spotted on her free time. Al on the other hand wondered why she made such a big deal of not having a hobby. _Why would anyone make such a big deal of not having a_ _hobby?_ Al shifted his gaze towards the cheerful girl who was walking with a huge smile plastered on her face. Without even noticing Al was staring at the cheerful girl with a smile. _No, I shouldn't stare at people like that_. Al shook his head to dismiss the thoughts.

"Hey……Al was it?" Anna asked suddenly Anna said as she turned herself to a halt

"Yeah…" Al responded unsure

"Well, Al have you ever been to a lake?" Anna asked as she continued to smile

"Yeah I have, but only for training" Al responded

Anna rubbed her temples and sighed deeply

"Okay when was the last time you actually played or had fun?" Anna asked

"The last time? Well I hardly remember" Al responded as he put his index finger to his chin and tried to think of the times.

"We have so much work to do" Anna muttered under her breath

Anna suddenly smiled and took Al's hand. Al was really surprised and very quickly snapped his attention to her. Only to be greeted by her smile. "If you're wondering why then…well it's a surprise" Anna said as her smile got bigger. Al was really taken back by the response but at that moment he felt a really weird feeling and before he knew it his lips curved into a smile. Anna slowly walked him through the forest with Al following behind.

_**Winry and Ed**_

Winry had recently fallen asleep on the couch while waiting for Ed to come back. Well to tell you the truth she was really tired because of the events that had happened. After the talk she had with Ed she was pretty relaxed and comfortable, it was like a big weight was lifted from her. Ed walked in the living room and noticed Winry sound asleep on the couch. It was 6:00 p.m. in the afternoon. Ed smiled softly before making his way to her and picking her up bridal style and walked up the stairs and walked into her room and set her on the bed. He pulled over the blanket over her shoulders and turned around to leave. He glanced at Winry once more before heading down the stairs.

**_Anna and Al_**

Anna and Al had just arrived at the lake, Anna was at the edge just staring off into space and Al was just watching from a distance. Al was enjoying the peace and quiet but he felt very awkward. Because of the silence that Anna created, he had a very bad feeling. Then suddenly Anna turned around and faced Al. "Hey Al, have ever gone swimming in a lake?" Anna asked sweetly. Al took a few steps back. "Uh……" Al was unsure what to say. Anna walked over to him and stood there for a long time with a smile. Al was shaking a bit due to Anna's actions. He didn't think she would just let him off the hook for not answering or having a……well a hobby. He had a bad feeling all day and he was right. Anna walked behind him with her hands behind her back. But surprisingly nothing happened. So he eased up a bit and let his guard down. Then suddenly Al felt himself being flipped forward. As he thought Anna would not let him have that peace and quiet for long. Al kept on flying forward and somewhere between the edge and middle he dived into the lake. He came up breathing hard; he wiped his face with his hands and swam back to the edge. Then from the edge he heard insane laughter, Anna. He was not happy at first but then for some reason he started laughing with her. Anna came in front of him and offered her hand.

"Need help?" she asked as she smiled

Al had a mischievous grin on his face.

"Sure"

As soon as Anna's hand had grasped Al's hand, Al pulled Anna into the water and a big splash was heard. Al started laughing again while Anna had come out of the water with a displeased look. But then she smiled again.

"Hey, your starting to get it looks like I won't have to hurt you after all" Anna stated as she squeezed the water out of her dress.

Al just grinned as she looked at him.

"But, you still have to pay for that trick you pulled on me!" Anna cried as she jumped on him.

Al yelped as he was tackled down to the water again. Al and Anna both came up laughing and splashing. It was pretty much a water fight, Anna splashes water at Al and splashes back and it goes back and forth. It was just a normal water fight……but splashing water doesn't make a water fight, fun does half the work. Enjoying yourself, having a great time is what Anna was trying to teach I guess.

_**Winry and Ed**_

Ed was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. He took a sip and glanced at the clock it was late. Where did Al run off to? Ed seemed suspicious. Great. The old lady was washing dishes in the kitchen. "Hey, excuse me have you seen Al, my younger brother?" Ed asked as he turned his attention to the lady. She turned around from her work. "Well he went out with that girl named Anna I believe" She responded before resuming her work. Ed seemed surprised but smirked. I should leave them alone.

Winry's eyes fluttered open, she sat up and felt bed sheets under her, she was in bed, but how? Who brought me up here? She remembered the talk she had with Ed. She smiled at the thought. Maybe I'll stay in bed for a while. She thought as she laid back in bed again.

_**Anna and Al**_

Anna and Al were sitting down on the grass, after that intense fight they had with each other really worn them out.

"Wow, I haven't had that much fun since I was little" Al cried

"See, what you needed was a little vacation" Anna stated as she smiled

Al just grinned back

"Hey Anna can I ask you something?" Al asked as his grin slowly faded and a serious look was on his face.

Anna looked at him questioningly

"S-sure"

Al was silent for a moment, unsure of what to say. Anna just stared at him curiously.

"Why were you so astonished when I told you I didn't have a hobby?"

Anna looked forward and smiled

"Because well I wasn't astonished because you didn't have a hobby I was astonished because it didn't seem like you didn't have any fun. I can tell just by looking at you, you've been through a lot" Anna replied.

Al stared at her, unable to speak. He really couldn't imagine Anna being one of those serious people. Anna noticed that Al was staring at her. She chuckled at this.

"Don't worry this side of me is only for serious talks" Anna laughed as she patted him on the shoulder and stood up. Al just gave Anna a what-the-heck-is-that-suppose-to-mean look.

"You'll get it someday, so don't worry about it" Anna said as she helped him up

"Right, I'll get it someday?" Al repeated as he sweat dropped, I miss the hyper version in a way.

Well they pretty much SLOWLY walked home and due to the fact that it was sunset the sky was orangish which fit the mood perfectly. The journey back home was mostly laughing and talking. I guess you can say that they've grown close to each other during that time.

_**Winry and Ed**_

Winry was getting tired of sitting in her bed. So she swung her legs over her bed side. Now, how am I going to get downstairs? She sat there as silence engulfed the room. Winry was trying to think of a way to get downstairs without hurting herself when she heard the door swing open. She turned her gaze towards the direction. "Well well, our little sleeping beauty as awakened" Ed stated with his arms crossed. "Ed?!?" she questioned with a dumb look on her face. Ed laughed a bit and walked over and sat next her.

"So how are you feeling?" Ed asked

"Much better although I'm sill blind and weak I'm ok" Winry answered back

Ed turned to his other side so his back was facing her.

"Alright Winry let's go downstairs so get on my back"

Winry slowly reached her hand out and as soon as she felt Ed's shoulder she pretty much easily got his back. Ed stood up and made sure that he had a firm grip on her. He walked to the door and went downstairs. He set Winry on the couch again and sat down himself. Winry hadn't heard from Al or Anna for a while so she was getting suspicious.

"Hey Ed have you seen Anna or Al?" Winry asked as she faced him

"Um……yeah they went out for while"

Winry was some what confused as his response

"So what you're trying to say is that-"

"Yeah, I have a feeling that we should leave those two alone for now" Ed laughed

Winry for the first time started laughing again. Ed just joined in. Then they heard a knock on the door. Ed looked towards the door. He just smirked as he took a glance at Winry. She nodded as she stood up. Ed took her by the hand and led her to the door. Ed slowly opened the door. Ed almost fell over on what he saw. A bright light was emitting from his brother along with Anna. He had annoyed eyes. Winry couldn't see the brightness but she certainly felt the presence of the light. She sweat dropped at what she felt. She heard Ed fall over. Winry started to laugh as she saw what went on between Al and Anna.

"Well congratulations Al!! And wow Anna" Winry laughed as Ed regained his composure.

"You two really seem to have had quite the experience" Ed stated sarcastically

"Yeah well we just had a little lesson of fun!!" Anna yelled enthusiastically

"It was fun brother you should have come with us!!"

Ed smiled as he saw his little brother. _I haven't seen Al this happy since forever._

"Well I'm glad you had fun but I think you needed it more than I did" Ed replied

"You two should come inside, I think you had enough fun for one day" Winry said as she stepped aside for them to come inside

Winry and Ed just smiled again as they watched the two teens head upstairs to wash up. Winry started to laugh again.

"Hey what's so funny?" Ed asked as he helped Winry to the kitchen

Winry called down a bit

"I'm sorry but they look so cute!" Winry stated as she sat down in a chair

Ed just chuckled at her remark

"Yeah, Al really needed this, especially since he hasn't had any fun in a while"

Silence filled the room as Winry just looked down at her lap and Ed resting on his head on his hand

"So, Winry can you tell me what happened to Resembool?" Ed asked breaking the silence

Winry didn't answer as she pondered over the thought. I have no regrets in telling this but this will have to wait. Winry sighed deeply before shifting her gaze to the blonde teen.

"Ed now is not the time to tell you that so wait a little longer" Winry pleaded

Knowingly Ed sighed in defeat. "Alright, I understand" Ed replied as he stood up and helped Winry to her room.

Well after that it was pretty much wash up and go to dreamland. Nothing special, no conversations or anything because Anna and Al were already asleep.


	8. Explaination and starting over

**Chapter 8 Explanations and starting over**

**Well it took me a long time to update but from now I'm going to start updating every week or so, I guess that's alright right? DISCLAIMER: I do not own FMA. Well enjoy!**

* * *

**_Next morning_**

Winry and Anna were up already downstairs in the kitchen, while Ed and Al were still sleeping. Apparently Anna woke up early and decided to wake Winry and have a conversation with her about a trip.

"So Winry can we? You can spend more time with Ed if you'd like" Anna pleaded

"Anna give me a break you woke me up early twice in a row and now you want you want me to come with you and Al to the beach, forget it"

Anna crossed her arms

"Why not, I said that you can spend time with Ed and who said that I was going to play with water this time? Anna protested

Winry sighed deeply

"Look I'd really like to but I still have a lot of things that I need to discuss with Ed, so I can't come with you and besides don't you want some alone time with Al?" Winry asked

Anna didn't reply

"Oh I get it, you really like Al don't you?" Winry teased

Suddenly Winry felt Anna's hand slap against her face

"Don't tell ok? I really want to keep this a secret!" Anna harshly whispered

Winry threw Anna's hand off her face

"Alright already, I get it, don't tell!"

Anna sighed in relief

"Anyway if that's what you were so worried about then don't worry just be yourself and you'll be fine" Winry said reassuringly

"Ok if you say so"

Just then Ed and Al came in yawning and stretching. "Morning" Ed greeted as he yawned. "Good morning" Al waved as he rubbed his eyes. Winry giggled a bit.

"Morning you two" she laughed

"Morning!!" Anna shouted

"So what are we doing today?" Ed asked as he sat down in a chair lazily

Winry pondered over the thought

"Well I guess we can relax or play today, since we don't have much arguments or any more business to take care of" Anna suggested

"Yeah I guess but like I said I have more things to discuss with Ed, and Al if you can join would you, it's about…?" Winry trailed

Al had a very unsure look.

"But I promised Anna I would go to the beach with her"

"Oh and just tell me how you squeezed in this appointment with her?" Ed asked with a bored look

"Well…"

"It was on the day where we got to have a little lesson with fun!!" Anna shouted

Al sweat dropped again

Winry sighed as she stood up from her chair and slowly tried to walk. Ed quickly stood up and stopped Winry.

"Hey hey, let's not kill ourselves, huh? Ed laughed as he grabbed her arm

"I can walk by myself, Ed" Winry insisted

"Winry you and I both know that you're blind and you can't see, so you need constant watching" Ed argued

Winry was about to say something but Ed turned his head to Anna and Al

"Well if you're not going to join us Al then I'll fill you in when you get back"

Al nodded with a grin

Ed smiled a little as he led Winry to the living room. Winry sat down on the opposite of Ed.

"So, you were going to tell me about Resembool?" Ed asked as he gazed at Winry

Winry was silent for a moment

"It was all bad luck" Winry spoke suddenly

Ed gave a puzzled look

"Winry, luck is luck, what does that have to do with anything?"

"It's wasn't bad luck literally but it was…a homunculus"

Ed froze in place

"Wh-What!! You mean those bastards did this!!!!"

Winry was feeling very nervous

"Well…yeah" Winry answered

Ed sighed deeply

"So…they're the ones who burnt down Resembool and killed all of the people there?" Ed asked as he calmed down

Winry just nodded

"They are dead" Ed muttered silently to himself

"What!?!"

"Nothing!! Nothing" Ed answered with a sweat drop

Winry raised a brow at this

"So which homunculus was it?" Ed asked trying to change the subject

"I don't know…I couldn't see his face" Winry whispered

Ed sweat dropped even more, but regained his composure

"Hey Winry how come the homunculus were at Resembool?"

Silence filled the room as Winry shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Ed narrowed his eyes.

"It's about me…isn't it?" Ed whispered shaking a bit

"No!!! I never said that!" Winry argued

"Who else would they want from Resembool, they were looking for me!!"

"Ed I never said that, how can you blame yourself" Winry said as she stood up

Ed ran a hand through his hair

"Winry they obviously weren't looking for a normal average person" Ed stated

"No-" Winry was cut off by Ed

"Don't try to say it wasn't me to try to make me feel better Winry, you know it's me!!" Ed shouted

It was silent again as Winry slowly started to walk over to Ed. "You didn't let me finish, Ed" Winry said as she bent down to his level. Ed looked up, only to be greeted by a warm hug. "Ed I don't blame you, none of us blame you Ed" Winry whispered as the hug tightened. Winry released the hug.

"Ed, don't feel bad we can go and kick their butt very soon" Winry said menacingly

"Wh-what do you mean by that" Ed asked as he backed up a bit with a scared look

"Oh nothing" Winry replied sweetly, the darkness retreating

_Why do I have a feeling things are going to get violent! _Ed thought with tears streaming down his face

"Well, as I was saying, Anna and I originally planned to go ourselves and try to get rid of the homunculus but…" Winry trailed

Ed just stared at Winry

"You are an idiot Winry, how can you even think about killing the homunculus if you're blind on top of which you can't even defend yourself" Ed scolded as he crossed his arms over his chest

Winry put a finger to her chin.

"Well Anna was going to help me but we have a change of plans"

Ed raised a brow

"Change of plans?" He questioned

"Yeah I guess, I wanted to do a little alchemy but I guess it won't work"

"Alchemy, since when do you know how to use alchemy?"

"Well, I guess you can say a long time ago?" Winry answered with a smile

Ed just gave a when-the-heck-was-that look. Of course Winry couldn't see it so she just sat there. After a moment Ed finally sighed and gave up.

"Are we all caught up yet?" Ed asked as he stood up

"Yeah I guess…" Winry trailed as she stood up, then a thought hit her head

"Oh yeah, you didn't tell me why your not in the military right now"

"I totally forgot" Ed stated as he rubbed the back of his head

It was silent again as Winry waited for Ed's response

"Well to tell you the truth, we're off the military for a while"

Winry stared blankly, not believing what she just heard

"Hey Winry you okay?" Ed asked as he waved a hand in front of her face

Winry snapped out of her thoughts

"Huh?!? Oh…y-yeah"

Ed gave a funny look

"S-so you were saying?" Winry stuttered

"We're off for a while so we came home to visit you" Ed continued

"And that's the cursed vacation that led me into this, bad timing I guess" Winry muttered under her breath

"What?!?"

"Oh nothing" Winry said as she smiled sweetly

Ed gave yet another funny look

"Ok no more of these topics, it's really irritating and infuriating me" Ed complained as he walked over to Winry and helped her to the wheelchair

"I kinda agree with you Ed"

Ed grinned

"I think we should start over Winry, I mean we both have been through a lot" Ed suggested as he pushed her into the kitchen again

"I get it let's start over, fresh and clean" Winry laughed

"Sometimes Winry I think you don't get what I'm saying"

"Come again!" Winry said with a vein popping out of her forehead

"Uh!?! Nothing" Ed answered frantically

Winry laughed again

"You know even though I'm blind, it's really funny to see you afraid of me"

"I am not!" Ed pouted which made Winry laugh again

* * *

**Well I'm sorry if this chapter took long to update, it sucked, and it was short!! I will be updating more often now so please be patient!! I also need some ideas for the next chapter, that's part of the reason why i take so long to update and please review**


	9. No I'll Leave

**Chapter 9 No I'll leave**

**This is a special, because it kinda has a time skip and two new OCCS are introduced. Speaking of OCCS I would like my reviewers or fans to send me their OCC characters so I can put them in my fic. They have to pretty much give me their age, description on how they look, how and when they appear, likes, dislikes, if they are good or bad, etc. Anyway enjoy the chapter!! DISCLAIMER: I do not own FMA just my OOCS.**

* * *

For a while now Winry, Anna, Ed, and Al were spending time together. It had been four months since they saw each other. They argued from time to time about stuff but mostly about Winry's eyes. They went back to Resembool and well just relaxed for a while. Well after they rebuilt Winry's house that is. 

"Hey Anna where are you!!" Ed yelled as he pushed Winry through the forest

There was no response

"Anna!!!" Winry called

Ed suddenly stopped walking

"Winry this is ridiculous, how is it that she disappears in three minutes and pops out of no where in five hours!!!" Ed yelled in frustration

Winry laughed a bit, currently Anna disappeared again and Winry and Ed were looking for them…again. This started happening ever since they got back from Dublith. Which is strange?

"Well I guess you can say that she is very energetic"

"Just energetic, she yells random things at wrong times; it could get her killed one day or better yet us!!" Ed said obviously infuriated.

"Ed have you noticed that Al is missing too, and what a coincidence that he disappears when she does" Winry laughed

Ed went silent for a moment

"Hey you're right, but he comes back earlier than her"

"Well maybe Al goes back early so that we don't get suspicious" Winry stated

Ed sighed deeply before walking again

"This has to stop" Ed muttered as he turned at another path

"Hey Ed let's check the lake they might be there" Winry suggested as her gazed was turned to the frustrated blonde

Ed sighed deeply before heading towards the lake. This only made Winry giggle.

"Winry, I don't think they're-"Ed was cut off by Winry

"Shh!!! I hear someone" Winry whispered harshly

Ed just rolled his eyes and went silent. Indeed he heard someone so he pushed Winry behind a tree and he went to a tree nearby and hid himself as well.

**_Anna and Al_**

"Anna maybe we should stop hiding from Winry and Ed everyday, I mean they could kill us if they get tired of fooling around, well maybe not Winry but the point is that we shouldn't keep doing this, they're gonna find out anyway…so" Al trailed

"So…what you're trying to point out is that we should just tell them, no way!" Anna argued

Al sighed

"I don't like to keep coming out here like this, we can't take Winry and Ed as idiots" Al stated, his gaze fixed on her

"Well, they've fallen for it, and not just a day or two, but over like one month or something, so yeah I think they're pretty slow, especially Ed" Anna laughed

Ed had a vein popping out of his forehead. _Alphonse Elric you are going to die!!!!_ Winry had a sweat drop on her head. _Anna you shouldn't say stuff like that!!_ Ed was about to jump out and beat Anna and Al to a bloody pulp, but stopped when he heard footsteps from the other side. It was two girls who were about Ed's age with brown and black hair.

"Well well look at what we have here" one of the girls said as she eyed Al

Al shifted uncomfortably

"You're pretty cute, what's you're name, I'm Selena" she said with a flirty voice

"Um...Al?"

Anna's blood began to boil as she had a slight frown on her face. She clenched her fists. She wanted to throw up at the sight of the girl and Al but none the less kept her cool. Anna shifted her gaze to Al. _Why doesn't he just_ _run away from her?_ Anna thought as she eyed the silent blonde.

"Well, Al-"Selena was cut off by Anna

"You know I think I'm going back, you coming Al?" Anna asked as she stood up

"Su-"Al was cut off by the other girl

"Just who are to be messing around a boy like him, better yet interrupting my friend!" the other girl said to Anna

"I-"Anna was cut off…again

"You know what just leave I'm guessing that Al only hung around you because he felt sorry for you, he needs a real girl like me, right Diana" Selena said as she clung to Al's arm

Diana nodded in agreement

Anna was on the verge of strangling the life out of those two but again kept her cool. Instead she shifted her gaze towards Al, seeing if he agreed with the two. He only shook his head. Anna smiled at this. Of course Selena noticed so she glared at Anna.

"Hey just leave already, leave Al and me alone!!" Selena yelled as she walked over to Anna, Diana following close behind.

"Hey-"Al was cut off yet again by Diana cover his mouth with her hand

"You shouldn't hang around girls like her, they're annoying, and besides my friend is so much more prettier than her" Diana whispered.

Al only struggled in her grasp

"So you gonna be a good little girl and leave or do I have to force you to?" Selena asked as she crossed her arms over her chest

Anna sighed, exasperated.

"Look I really don't like where this is going so if you can just quietly leave then I won't have to go to rash conditions to end this, and I guarantee it will be painful" Anna warned

"Oh I'm so scared" Selena mocked as she laughed

This made Anna glare at her

"You know you're parents taught you crap"

Anna froze in place. Selena just snapped a lot of nerves, which isn't good in Anna's book. This was the last straw she can take any kind of insults but when it comes to family she will go berserk.

"You know what, SHUT UP!!!" Anna screamed

Selena was taken back by this.

"JUST WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY FAMILY ANYWAY!!!?" Anna screamed again

"HEY STOP SCREAMING AT ME, I DID NOTHING WRONG!!!" Selena screamed back

Ed couldn't take it anymore, he jumped out and slapped Diana in the face and spun around and immediately punched Selena square in the jaw. Winry came out too.

"Just who do you think you girls are anyway!!!!" Ed yelled

Diana got up and put a hand to her cheek.

"That girl was bothering us we did nothing!!" Diana protested

"Oh, is this how dense you two idiots are?" Ed asked angrily while cracking his knuckles

"We have nothing more to say!!" Diana yelled as she helped Selena up

"You girls are really being stupid, you can't understand a thing" Winry said with an angry voice

"Get what? More of that stupid girl's comments?" Selena said in a mocking way

Winry clenched her hands. She slowly got up from her wheelchair and stood there for a while. Silence engulfed the place. Everyone except Anna was staring at Winry. _Judging by their voices they're about 12 steps away._ Winry thought as she walked up to the two girls and kicked them in the stomach.

"If theres one thing I hate the most is little snobby girls like you who look and act like sluts" Winry said with bitterness

Ed just stared at Winry

"Just what did Anna do to you anyway? She didn't do anything, actually she was being nice, the next time I see your sorry faces here I'll beat you to wet chunks and one more thing making a blind person take action is very poorly raised people" Winry yelled, venom dripping from every word

Selena and Diana stood up coughing a bit.

"You know before we go we have one more thing to say" Selena pointed out

Diana wiped her mouth

"We do think your parents taught you crap and we think you're also a weak and useless failure!!!" Diana shouted as she ran off with Selena

Anna's eyes widened. _A failure?_ She felt sick all of sudden. She hid her eyes in her bangs. Ed was about to chase after them and maybe take them to the earth's core to burn them but Winry grabbed his hand and shook her head, no. Ed sighed as he plopped down on the ground. Al finally was able to regain his composure.

"Anna, don't take in what they say, it's not like you to" Winry said in soft voice

Anna didn't answer

"Winry's right Anna you shouldn't listen to them" Ed joined

Al started walking over to Anna but he was shocked when he saw Anna darting off.

"Anna wait!!" Al shouted as he tried to go after her.

Anna ran into the forest again followed by Al

"Great we found' em now we lost them, joy" Ed said sarcastically as he led Winry into the wheelchair again.

He sighed and pushed towards the direction where Anna and Al ran off to. "Ed wait!! Let's go home" Winry pleaded suddenly. Ed looked down to Winry. "Why? Shouldn't we go and look for them?" Ed asked questioningly. "I have a feeling we should leave them alone for now, so let's go home" Winry pleaded again. Ed sighed in relief. "Ok, then" Ed replied happily as he pushed Winry towards the house.

_**At the house**_

Winry was in the living room drinking coffee with Ed. Ed was reading the alchemy book Winry brought from Sig and Winry was just sat there with a black ribbon in her hand. She just fiddled with it. It was raining outside. _I_ _think I was a little harsh back there; they might sue me for it._ Winry thought as she sighed deeply. Ed looked up from his book.

"Tired?"

"Not really" Winry answered

"You sure?" Ed asked eyeing her carefully

"I'm fine really, I want to wait for Anna anyway"

"Speaking of Anna, I wonder why Al hasn't come back yet with her?"

Winry was silent for a second. She closed her eyes. _It's not like Anna to be all depressed for such a long time I_ _wonder why-._ Winry was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the door slam open. Their gaze snapped towards the door. They saw Al all drenched in rain panting. Ed instantly put his book down and ran over to his brother.

"Al!! What happened, where's Anna?" Ed asked frantically.

Al had tears streaming down his face

"She…she's gone!!" Al shouted as he collapsed on the floor

Winry got up this time. She kept herself close to the sofa.

"What do you mean Al? How can Anna disappear didn't you follow her?" Ed asked

"She just left saying that she didn't want to be a burden anymore!!" Al cried as more tears slid down his face

Winry just stood there. _If there's one thing I know about that girl she's very reckless, man she just can't sit still._ Winry thought as she sighed again.

"Ed why don't you go and help Al dry off I'll go and find Anna myself" Winry said in a calm tone.

Ed snapped his head towards Winry

"Never in hell am I gonna let you go by yourself!!" Ed screeched

Winry sighed again

"Look Ed there's really no choice"

"What do you mean we can all go together after Al gets cleaned up!!" Ed yelled

"No Ed! We don't have the time to dry off and get cleaned we have to go now!!" Winry said raising her voice

"What do you mean!!" Ed argued back

"I mean that Anna is going to do something very rash and if we don't go now we can't stop her!"

"What do you mean? Is she going to go and kill herself!?!" Al asked panicking

"No Al, I mean she's going to work herself to the core or go crazy!!" Winry replied

* * *

**Well I really need ideas now I'm fresh out. Anyway please review and I have to give a special thanks to the people who have been reviewing!!! And again i apologize for the time but like i said please give me some ideas and thoughts so i can have an outline for the next chapter!! Thank You!! **


	10. Enough is Enough

**Chapter 10 Enough is enough**

**Yay!! The tenth chapter!! I have to give a special thanks to Whyle. She gave me an idea for this chapter. Heh heh heh. Well by far my first fic has been difficult. I guess you can say that the writers block and my ideas going out had been two thirds of the problem. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter!! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FMA.**

* * *

Winry brought her fingers up to her mouth and blew. The whistle rang through the house and outside. Then the same presence was felt, well for Ed and Al, guess you can say that Winry grew to like the tiger. Ed and Al almost fainted at the sight of a tiger in their house. 

"WINRY!!! WHAT IS THAT THING!!!" Ed screamed at the top of his lungs

Winry sighed as she bent down and petted Misk

"She was a pet Anna and I found on our way to Dublith" Winry answered rather plainly

"HOW DID YOU EVEN FIND THIS THING!!!" Ed screamed again

"Anna found it for me, on the way to her house" Winry replied as she stood up

"YOU MEAN ANNA FOUND THAT THING!!" Al screamed this time

Winry was now officially annoyed

"Yes Al, Anna found this tiger"

"Winry, THERE IS NOWAY AM I GONNA LET YOU GO ON YOUR OWN WITH A TIGER!!!" Ed screamed again as Winry plugged her ears

"You know, the two of you are making me deaf, isn't it bad enough that I'm blind" Winry complained as she rolled her eyes

Ed and Al calmed down a bit

"You know what, Al can clean up when he comes back with Anna, and he's going get dirty again anyway" Ed stated as he walked towards the door.

Al had a sweat drop

"Since when do you decide what Al gets to do anyway?" Winry asked as she crossed her arms over her chest

"Since just now, come on Al we have to get going" Ed ordered

Winry sighed as she reached her hand out and touched the table that was nearby. She searched for the drawer underneath. She finally found the drawer and opened it. Then she quickly pulled out an easy click collar and put it on Misk. When she walked out following Misk close behind, she could hear yelling.

"It's you guys again, what do you want?" Ed asked bitterly as he gritted his teeth

"Oh nothing, we just wanted to say hi to Al and to congratulate you on losing your ugly friend" Selena mocked as she laughed

Winry was officially furious. She bent down to Misk and whispered something in her ear. Then Misk quickly ran inside the house and quickly came back with a wrench. Misk handed it to Winry. Winry petted Misk and thanked her. She listened carefully as she tried to guess where the two of them were. _Let's see about five or six feet?_ Winry questioned with herself. Then a light bulb clicked in her head. _Aha! I get it now; they **are** approximately five or six feet and from my position they're probably diagonal, shoulder to shoulder,_ Winry thought as she lifted her arm. She threw her wrench just at the angle so that it hit one girl and knocked over the other. Right after she couldn't hear Ed's voice anymore. It suddenly went silent for a moment and then she heard insane laughter. It was, of course Ed and Al.

"Man Winry!!!! I hated it when you threw tools but now I'm glad you did!!" Ed laughed

"I agree with Ed for once, you are a pro with tools Winry!!" Al said clutching his stomach

Winry just grinned

"Now if you guys would just calm down we can save Anna from killing herself" Winry stated with the same grin as she started walking with Misk.

Ed and Al immediately stopped laughing

"Did you have to ruin the good moment" Ed complained as he groggily followed

Al sighed; _it was good while it lasted_ he thought as he followed the two teens.

_**Anna**_

Anna was drenched in rain. She hugged her knees and buried her face in them. _Why do I always manage to get_ _hurt? Maybe I should be less reckless_ she thought. Anna was currently in the middle of nowhere to put it exactly. She just dashed off into the woods aimlessly. The fact that it was dark just made it worse for Winry, Ed, and Al. This was a very sticky situation. Anna rose from her position and wobbled to her feet.

"Winry, Ed, and…Al you guys have to understand that I can't, I won't live any longer, thank you for everything" Anna whispered as she turned and dashed off again

**_Winry, Ed, and Al_**

"Misk can you find her scent?" Winry asked as she bent down to Misk's level

Ed just rolled his eyes, while Al just waited impatiently

"Winry!! How long is this going to take?" Al asked for the, oh I don't know hundredth time

Winry sighed a frustrated sigh before standing again.

"For the hundredth time Al, I don't know!!"

Al breathed in and tried to calm down

Then suddenly Misk took off running.

"Hey I think she picked up something!!" Ed yelled as he ran after it picking up Winry in the process. (Bridle style)

Of course our little romeo was the first to ever catch up to it. He couldn't let it end this way, not like this. He was desperately chasing after the beast until it came to a halt. Misk turned her head over in the direction of a huge tree. Al walked over to it. He looked up to the tree and on the high branches was Anna, sleeping. But he noticed something dripping from her stomach. He followed the drops to the roots of the tree. Al's eye's widened with horror as he saw a puddle of blood near the roots. He was suddenly frozen in place, like his feet were nailed to the ground._ H-how could this happen!!_ Al thought as he started to panic. Just then Winry and Ed ran up to Al.

"Hey Al did you find her!" Ed asked as put Winry down once he was next to him

Al didn't answer he had the same wide eyes

"W-why"

"Huh? What do you mean why?" Ed asked raising a brow

Again, Al didn't answer

"Al!! this is getting ridiculous!! Answer me damn it!!" Ed yelled

Al still wasn't answering

Ed just glared at his little brother for a moment but noticed Al staring at something. He raised a brow and followed his gaze. Then he met the red liquid, little drops increasing the puddle. Ed was scared now, not wanting to think of the possibility that ran through his mind. He slowly followed the drops to the high branches, indeed he found the person he was looking for but what he saw was not what the outcome he wanted. Ed's face was graced with a horror stricken look. Knowingly, Ed snapped his head back to Al. He was taking this a lot harder than Ed was. Winry on the other hand was so curious, why weren't the two talking? This was definitely not normal.

"Hey Ed what happened?" Winry whispered

Ed looked down

"Nothing, it's nothing" Ed responded with a raspy voice

"Ed if I know you, then you wouldn't sound so depressed right now, it's not like you, on top of which neither Al nor Anna have said anything" Winry pointed out

Ed was silent for a brief moment

"Winry, I don't know how you're going to take this" Ed whispered as he faced her

Winry's eyes became dark, already guessing what she was about to hear

"Anna, she…she's bleeding and we can't say if she's dead but…" Ed trailed as he shifted his gaze to the female blonde

Winry sighed after a moment of thinking

"Ed you idiot hurry up and bring her to me, she's not dead yet, I already told you she was going to do something rash" Winry whispered in a hoarse voice as she took off her jacket

Al suddenly became warm again after hearing those words. He walked over to

Winry and Ed. Winry didn't bother to look up, as Ed ran over to the tree and got Anna.

Al and Winry were silent as Winry stood up

"Listen carefully Al, if you want to save Anna then do as I say, once Ed gets back with Anna, run as fast as you can back to the house with Misk, we'll be right behind you, when you get there get the medical supplies and wait till I get there" Winry ordered as she eyed Al

"I got it" Al whispered as Ed came back with Anna in his arms. Winry nodded and Ed handed Anna to Al, who literally sped towards the house. Ed and Winry sweat dropped as they chased after them.

**_House_**

Al gently but quickly set Anna on the couch. With blood stained arms, he raced all around the house to get the medical supplies. Al finally sat down exhausted, but forced himself to stand and walked over to Anna. Al rested his gaze on her, jewel like drops falling from his hair. Anna's features changed. Her face was a ghostly pale, her lips changed color and her once bright smile wasn't there. Al snapped his head towards the door when he heard it slam open. Ed was panting with Winry. Ed quickly rushed over and set Winry down.

"Al, I need you to follow my instructions exactly, since I can't see you have to treat her for me" Winry explained as she walked over to his side

Al nodded as he waited

"Alright, tell me about the wound"

"I think it's just a deep cut in her stomach, I have no idea what she cut herself with though" Al responded intently

Winry bent down

"It doesn't seem too serious, I think you might want to clean it, stitch it up, and wrap it with bandages" Winry instructed as she looked towards Al.

Al nodded on response and got right to work. Ed went off and got cleaned up and came back to check up on Al and Winry. It seemed like hours to Al until he got to the last stitch. He carefully cut the thread and wiped his forehead.

"I'm finished" Al sighed

"Nice job Al" Winry congratulated as she smile at him

Al just grinned

"You should go and get cleaned up Al, you look like a wet dog" Ed said to his brother as he grinned

Al stood up and went over to carry Anna upstairs

"Al, that won't be necessary, go upstairs and get cleaned up, I'll take care of Anna from here" Ed insisted as he walked over to Al

"Alright then…"

Winry sat down on the ground and sighed in relief

"You okay Winry?" Ed asked as he picked Anna up.

"Yeah, I'm just relieved"

Ed chuckled

"I'm sure you are"

Winry just smiled as she stood up

"Hey Ed do you think you can carry me to my room after you come back with Anna?" Winry asked as she gave a pleading look

"Sure" Ed laughed as he went up the stairs

Soon Ed came back. Winry somehow managed to get on the sofa and fell asleep

Ed smiled softly as he made his way over

"Wake up Winry, you have to take a shower and brush your teeth too you know"

Winry woke up and rubbed her eyes

"Ed?"

"Are you finally coming to your senses now?" Ed teased as he picked her up

Winry laughed

"Ha ha very funny"

"You're laughing so it must be" Ed pointed out as he started up the stairs

Winry laughed again

"Well I guess…" Winry trailed as her laugh faded

There was a moment of silence

"Hey Ed"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry" Winry said barely above a whisper

Ed raised a brow

"What are you sorry for?"

There was a pause

"It must be hard to look after an idiot like me; after all you've been through"

Ed was silent for a second but then suddenly started laughing

Winry was surprised

"What's so funny?"

Ed calmed down a bit

"Winry you can be a total idiot sometimes" Ed laughed

Winry just waited for him to continue

"Remember the time we had that little talk when I finally found you, did you forget what I told you?"

Winry tried to think back then she remembered the words. _Because we care about you_. Those words rang through her head like bells.

"Because you care about me…" Winry whispered slowly

"Ding ding ding!! Give the little girl a prize" Ed said as he set Winry down on front of her door

A smile graced Winry's features

"But you know what Ed, you can be just as dense as me sometimes" Winry teased as her smile grew wider

"I am not!" Ed pouted again

Winry laughed

"Night" Winry said as she gave him a peck on the cheek

Ed was surprised and blushed

"N-night" Ed stuttered

Winry giggled as she went inside

* * *

**Okay I'm not sure if I should even continue this story. It seems to be turning out really bad. Well I least I think so!! **_sighs_** Well please review. I'm really sorry if this chapter sucked.**


	11. Seperate Hearts

**Chapter 11 Separate hearts**

**_Next day in the morning_**

Anna's eyes slowly fluttered open. Anna tried to get up into a sitting position but failed miserably as a shock of pain went through her stomach. She laid back down breathing heavily.

"Oh you're awake" Winry said from beside the bed

"W-where am I?" Anna asked

"What kind of a question is that Anna, you're home" Winry teased

Anna stayed silent as she looked over at Winry

"Winry, how come you're not mad at me?" Anna asked with a down expression

Winry paused for a moment then started laughing

"Anna let's take a trip down memory lane, were you mad at me when I tried to kill myself?" Winry laughed

Anna had a small smile

"I guess not"

"That's right, Ed and I aren't mad at you but…" Winry trailed as her smile disappeared

Anna shifted her gaze to the window as silence filled the room.

"Al hates me doesn't he?" Anna asked not removing her gaze from the window

Winry didn't answer, afraid to see Anna's expression. Silence engulfed the room again

"Al doesn't hate you Anna, why would he?"

"You should have left me for dead back there" Anna whispered

"Anna I can't do that, you saved me once so it's only fair that I return the favor" Winry nagged as she had a motherly look on her face

Anna didn't respond again.

"How long have I been out?" Anna asked breaking the silence

"Four days"

Anna sighed deeply before trying her attempt to sit up again

"You shouldn't move yet that wound on your stomach is pretty deep" Winry stated as she eyed Anna

Anna was finally able to sit up

"No thanks I'd rather be sitting" Anna responded as she breathed heavily

Winry sighed deeply

"You kn-" Winry was cut off

"Hey Winry we need your help!! Those girls's are back, so grab your tools and let's go!!" Ed yelled opening the door with a slam

Ed noticed Anna and grinned

"Hey you feeling any better lazy bum" Ed teased as he walked over to Winry and picked her up

Anna laughed a little

"Thanks"

Ed grinned a bit before turning it into a sad expression

"Hey Anna you might not want to see or come out of the room, cause if you see Al right now it won't be a very pretty conversation"

Anna went silent

"Ed! Shut up why did you say that!!" Winry harshly whispered

Ed started sweating

"I-I didn't mean to!!" Ed panicked as he started to sweat even more

Winry sighed

"Just get my tools"

Without another word Ed closed the door and went downstairs

Anna felt even more terrible. _Look at what kind of mess I'm in!!_ Anna shouted in her mind as she shut her eyes tightly. _This isn't right, just when I thought I could have had a good life it comes down to this._

**_Ed and Winry_**

"Ed you just made Anna feel more terrible" Winry nagged as she grabbed her tools

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, I mean I never wanted her to feel bad I thought it would be more of a warning" Ed apologized as he rubbed the back of his head.

Winry sighed again

"Let's get this over with" Winry muttered as she was carried over to the front door

**_Al_**

"Look!!! I told you two to leave!!" Al shouted at the door

"Aww come on we just want to see that sweet little girl of yours" Came Selena's muffled reply from the door

"LEAVE!!!!" Al screamed again

"No, we're not leaving until we get revenge for our concussions!!" Diana protested back

Al sighed in frustration. Then he noticed Ed with Winry.

"About time!!" Al cried as he stepped away from the door.

"Alright Ed, I want you and Al to keep talking with the girls, you know stall them and I'll take it from there" Winry ordered as she cracked her knuckles

Ed and Al sighed in displeasure as they opened the door. Selena and Diana stood there with smug looks on their faces.

"So you boys finally letting us in?" Selena asked as she twirled her hair with one finger

"No" Ed answered with an annoyed look

"Looks like we're going to have to do this by force" Diana said from beside Selena

Ed and Al quickly covered the doorway

"Look, you two are really over doing it, officially a whole new level of stupidity, now just leave quietly and there will be no harm" Ed threatened as he had a slight glare

"Oh!! I'm so scared!" Selena cried sarcastically

"Don't you two remember what happened the last time you mocked us!!" Al said harshly, anger rising in his voice.

"No-" Selena was interrupted

Winry threw two of her tools and hit both of them in the head again.

"Now does that jog up your memories?" Winry asked throwing a wrench up and down with a smirk on her face. Ed and Al sighed in relief and started laughing again.

"You know what, I don't think they can hear you Winry, they're out cold!!" Ed laughed as he grabbed the tools Winry threw and shut the door.

"I think you go beyond pro Winry!!" Al said in between laughs

Winry grinned widely

"Now I have to go back upstairs" Winry said as she reached out to find something to hold

Ed sighed as he scooped Winry into his arms and went upstairs. Ed set Winry down in front of her door.

"Thanks Ed" Winry said as she went inside

When Winry closed the door she walked over to the bed, using the wall for support.

"Anna?" Winry called unsure of what the answer would be

"Yeah?"

Winry sighed in relief

"What?" Anna asked as she raised a brow

"I'm just glad you're still here"

"What are you talking about; you think I would try to run away again?" Anna asked disappointment playing in her voice

"Well after what Ed told you…"

Anna shook her head

"No, I wouldn't let Al do that much damage" Anna replied

Winry went silent as she noticed the hurt in Anna's voice. Winry smiled slightly

"You know you don't have to hide it from me" Winry assured as she made her way over to the bedside, using the wall as support again

Anna stared at Winry as she sat down beside her

"What do you…mean?" Anna asked slowly

Winry's smile grew a little bigger

"You can cry in front of me if you want, I won't say anything"

Anna had small tears rolling down her eyes

"Thanks…" Anna mumbled as she wiped the tears

"I feel a whole lot better!!" Anna said enthusiastically

Winry chuckled a bit

"I'm glad to see the old Anna"

Anna just grinned widely but it soon changed to a small smile

"Hey Winry…I want to talk to Al, even if he does hate me I want to talk to him" Anna said softly

Winry's smile disappeared

"Anna…you heard Ed right? It's true that it won't be a nice little tea party" Winry warned again, careful not to upset her.

Anna laughed softly

"I know, but I think we can work it out"

Winry sighed deeply

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you" Winry said sternly

"No this will be my responsibility" Anna replied as she got out of bed

Winry sighed again before calling for Ed. Soon Ed came in through the door.

"Need something?" Ed asked as he stepped in the room

"Ed, can you stay here with me?" Winry asked

Ed had a confused expression

"Stay with you in the room?" Ed asked

"While Anna and Al work things out here" Winry corrected

Ed scratched his head

"Didn't I tell you that it won't be a pleasant conversation?" Ed reminded eyeing Anna

"I know but I can work things out" Anna replied

Ed sighed

"If you want to talk to him then go right ahead, but like I said it won't be a very good conversation"

Anna nodded as she went to the bathroom and changed. Anna went downstairs and saw Al reading a book on the couch. Anna squeezed her eyes shut and went downstairs. Al looked up from his reading and had a hard look when he found Anna.

"Hey Al can I talk to you?"

Al rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his book.

"Please?" Anna pleaded

Al looked up from his book with a dark glare. Anna just had a composed face

"I'm sorry" Anna apologized

Al's glare softened a little

"I was reckless and stupid so if you would just forgive me then I will be the happiest girl on earth" Anna ranted on

By now Al's glare had completely disappeared

"Anna"

"Yeah?"

"Be quiet, I forgive you" Al said opening his arms for Anna

Anna gave Al a bone crushing hug with a squeal

"Thank you thank you thank you!!"

Al laughed in Anna's embrace

**_Winry and Ed_**

"Looks like no more depression huh?" Ed laughed from beside Winry.

Winry joined in

"Yeah, I'm happy for those two"

Ed grinned widely as he shifted his gaze to the blonde mechanic

"Hey Winry could I ask you something?" Ed asked

"Sure-"

Winry was cut off by Ed's lips brushing up on hers. Winry eyes widened for a second but regained their color. Ed pulled away after a moment.

"Like it?"

"Sort of…maybe…yes" Winry finally answered

Ed smirked

"Good, payback for the kiss on the cheek" Ed teased happily

Winry laughed a bit

"Well I guess we should go and congratulate the two love birds down there" Ed said as he picked Winry up

"Yeah I guess"

Ed grinned before going downstairs

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter was short but I really don't have the time. Anyway I really would like some support. I'm sorry for taking so long in updating but like i said, i'm going to work on oneshots a lot so, again sorry!! Well please review!!**


	12. The Encounter

**Chapter 12 The Encounter**

**Yay!!! I updated!!! This is just going to continue and special thanks to all the people who have been reviewing recently!! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FMA sorry forgot to put that!! In this chapter please keep in mind that Dante is in Lyra's body. Anyway enjoy the chapter!!**

* * *

Well after the whole crazy event thing Al and Anna were unbreakable. Every time the two girls tried to get to Anna, Al would just…call the cops or something. Al said that it wasn't even worth it to waste his energy on them and just went. Of course our favorite little couple grew too. More than Anna and Al, for some reason. Everything was at ease for a while, just laughter and jokes. The two Elric brothers were playing chess in the living room while Anna and Winry were in the kitchen. _Ring ring ring!!_

"Can someone get that?" Winry shouted from the kitchen

"Too busy" Ed stated bluntly as he moved a chess piece

_Ring ring ring_

"Someone please get that!!" Winry shouted again

"Too busy" Ed and Al both answered as they concentrated on the game

Anna sighed as she walked out of the kitchen and went over to the phone.

_Ring ring-_

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is the military calling"

"Oh? Did you need something?"

"We would like to speak to Edward and Alphonse Elric"

"Hold on a minute, Al!! Some guy from the military wants you and Ed on the phone" Anna called as she set the phone down

Ed and Al quickly ran into the room and grabbed the phone.

"Now you answer the phone" Anna said, walking back to the kitchen

Ed and Al just gave innocent faces as they turned their attention back to the phone

"Hello?" Ed answered

"Ah Edward, good to hear you well and your brother?" Roy Mustang asked over the phone

"He's fine"

"Good, because I've called you to inform you about the little problem we have here" Roy said sternly

Ed was silent as he waited for him to continue

"We'll give you the details when you get back, you and Al are to return immediately" Roy ordered before hanging up

"Wait-"

_Beep beep beep_

Ed sighed angrily before turning the phone off and slamming it down. Ed walked back to the living room with Al scurrying after him.

"What's wrong?"

"That bastard wants us back at the military" Ed growled

"Why so sudden?" Al asked getting tense

"He said that there was a problem, we have to leave right away" Ed muttered as he ran a hand through his blonde locks

Al was actually feeling mad. He wanted to spend time with Anna but Mustang just ruined it.

Al sighed

"How are we going to tell this to Anna and Winry?" Al asked shifting his gaze to the angry teen

"Just tell them…"

"This is going to be hard" Al sighed

"We might as well get it over with" Ed whispered as he slowly started walking into the kitchen, Al just following.

When Ed and Al walked in, they saw Anna and Winry laughing and talking, which made it harder for Al and Ed. Al gave an unsure look to his brother but Ed only shook his head before turning his attention to the two girls again

"Uh…Winry?" Ed started as he eyed the two girls

"Yeah?" Winry responded as she turned her attention to the blonde alchemist

Ed went silent

"They want us to go back" Al said quietly

Surprisingly Winry and Anna sighed deeply and nothing more came out

"We understand Ed, its okay" Winry finally said breaking the silence

Ed looked up

"Winry I-" Ed was cut off by Winry

"Anna and I understand fairly well why you have to so go ahead" Winry repeated again with a slight smile

Ed and Al sighed in relief as they both gave the girls a tight embrace

"Thanks for understanding" Ed thanked before going upstairs with Al following

When Ed and Al left the room Winry and Anna both sighed deeply again.

"Were we right to let them go like this?" Anna asked with slight regret in her voice

Winry shook her head

"Anna I might have made mistakes but I know what to do in this situation, we have to let them go, besides don't you think it would be good to not have the two not bothering us?"

Anna laughed

"Yeah it would be good to not have any more stress"

"See? We could take this time to relax a bit" Winry reassured

Ed and Al walked in with bags slung over their shoulders.

"Aww I'm hurt" Ed teased

Winry and Anna laughed

"You should be" Anna said as she smiled

Al returned the smile

"Come on, we'll escort you the two of you to the train station" Anna offered as she stood up

"We'll say our goodbyes there" Anna finished as she helped Winry in a wheelchair

"We'd like that" Ed agreed taking the wheelchair from Anna

"Let's get going then, our train leaves in an hour" Al reminded as he walked out with Anna following

Ed sighed before pushing Winry out the door, following the two chatting teens

**_Train station_**

It was time for Ed and Al to get on the train. Winry and Anna just smiled slightly as they got on the train. After the door closed Ed and Al looked out to see Anna and Winry waving with genuine smiles. Ed and Al waved back before going to their seats. When they sat down and looked out the window they saw the retreating figures of the two girls. Al sighed deeply before slumping into his seat while Ed just stayed silent.

"Looks like tomorrows going to be a rough day" Ed unconsciously muttered

Al laughed softly

"We shouldn't think of a bad outcome, maybe hope to get our missed vacation back?" Al suggested

"That's not possible Al"

Al had a confused look on his face

"Why not?"

"I get the feeling we're going to be booked, I don't trust him to be so easy on us" Ed stated bitterly with a frown

Al sighed again while Ed just huffed and looked out the window with a scowl.

**_Winry and Anna_**

"Hey Winry is it me or is it a little too quiet?" Anna asked as she continued to walk to their destination

Winry sighed

"Anna, Ed and Al are gone now, maybe that's why"

Anna yelled a bit in frustration

"Alright!! I really need to get a grip!" Anna shouted with her hand in her messy hair

"Anna just calm down, just in case you got bored I thought of things to do" Winry assured

Anna just looked up with a shocked look

"You actually knew?"

Winry nodded in acknowledgement

"Well this is a surprise" Anna said…shocked

Winry laughed a little

"Anna don't you think I would know you by now?" Winry laughed

Anna hesitated for a moment

"Well…"

Winry had a dark aura admitting from her

"Yes?" came Winry's dark voice

Anna started sweating

"I was meaning to say that yes you do know me" Anna quickly answered defending herself

"Good" Winry answered, the dark aura disappearing

Anna sighed relief

"So what did you have in mind?"

Winry pondered over the thought

"Well I originally planned to go and have a little discussion with Sig but there was a change of plans" Winry responded as she smiled

Anna returned it with a smile of her own but it quickly changed to a sad expression

"Um…Winry are you planning to stay blind or are you still going to leave to find the cure?" Anna asked with slight worry in her voice

Winry went silent for a moment as her expressions disappeared

"Anna I've thought about the surgery from time to time but I still think that I shouldn't take it" Winry answered as she kept a composed face

Anna had a slight disappointment playing on her face

"Anna I really want to find the cure but I guess we have to start this whole argument thing and I'm sure neither of us would want to experience that again, well me at least" Winry said as she shrugged

Anna sighed

"Well if you're not going to take the surgery then the other option is to go and find the cure ourselves but how are we going to do that" Anna stated as she stared at the blonde

"You're right, and that's the part I got figured out"

Anna raised a brow

"Figured what?" Anna asked, confusion playing in her voice

Winry shook her head

"I'll tell you when we get back home" Winry answered motioning for Anna to go home

Anna nodded as she continued for their house. It was mostly a silent trip back the two teens never talking to each other. Anna looked up and saw dark clouds rolling in.

"Looks like it's going to rain" Anna said as she started to walk faster

Winry didn't respond. _Why do I get a bad feeling?_

Then little jewel like drips started to fall. Anna sighed as she ran, she came to a halt when she reached the house but paused when her eyes were fixed on a figure in front of the house. Anna cocked her head to the side.

"Winry I didn't know you invited someone over?"

Winry snapped her head up to the confused girl.

"But I didn't invite anyone" Winry corrected as she grew tense

"Then who-"

Anna was cut off when she saw movement of the figure. Slowly making her way over to the two frightened girls, a menacing smiled painted on her face. She came to a halt when she was just a few feet away from the two.

"So you two are the girls the full metal alchemist lives with?" the stranger asked with the same smile

The blonde mechanic started to panic. _This isn't good, from where we are we can try to run but my wheel chair would be a burden, she doesn't sound so friendly either._ Winry had a very uneasy look coming over her face.

"W-who-" Winry was cut off

The stranger walked closer to the frightened girls. Anna took a step back as her body was engulfed by fear. The person finally stopped and paused for a second. Silence was filling the air as the three just stood there in the rain. The stranger motioned for something or somenone to come out. The mechanic tensed as she felt more presence surround her.

"Who are you! And what are you doing here!?!" Anna demanded

The woman chuckled

"Alright, I'll answer your question, after all this will be your last" The women answered

"My name is Dante, I was looking for the Elric brothers but it seems that they aren't here"

Winry listened intently. _Why is she looking for Ed and Al? Is there some kind of buisness she had with them? and what did she mean by last?_

"Why are you looking for him?" Anna demanded once again

"My body is aging and I need a new one, but in order to do that I need a philosepher's stone and it just so happens that the full metal is capable of making one" Dante explained

_Philosephers stone! But then that means- _Anna was cut off

"Well we couldn't find what we came for so I'm gonna have to take the two of you as guests"

Anna suddenly froze in place. _What can I do!! This really isn't good!!_ Anna thought as she started to shake

Winry looked up, she could tell that Anna was shaking. Winry shifted her gaze to the front

"Anna, listen carefully we have to get away from these people but we can't do it alone so you have to go and get help, I'll be a burden if you take me so go without me" Winry whispered so that only Anna could hear

Anna stopped shaking

"No I can't do that!" Anna whispered back as she frowned

"Anna we won't even have a slight chance of getting out of this situation if one of us don't take action so just go!" Winry ordered as she had a slight glare flaring on her face

Anna looked down and squeezed her eyes shut. _I'll be back Winry! _Anna suddenly sprinted into the forest with tears streaming down her pale face.

* * *

**I think I sorta messed up on this chapter!! I apologize for the long updates, a camping trip suddenly came up and I was unable to update. And again I apologize. I know this was short and it sucked, but even though it kinda sucked please review!! Thank you!!**


	13. Unconsciousness

**Chapter 13 Unconsciousness**

**Well I wanted to update to make up for the time I lost. Hope you enjoy this chapter!! DISCLAIMER: I do not own FMA!! Well enjoy!!**

* * *

**_Ed and Al_**

The two Elric brothers currently arrived in the military, staring up at the tall building the two alchemists exchanged glances. With a heavy sigh Ed walked in followed by his little brother. The two brothers walked down the hallways until they reached Roy Mustang's office. Stepping in front of the door, Al knocked a few times. A muffled come in was heard. Opening the door and stepping in, Ed and Al made their way over to the front desk where the Roy was waiting.

Ed had a slight displeased look as he approached the commander. Of course he wasn't going to show it all that much but none the less angry. Roy had a very calm yet stern look on his face.

"So you two are finally here"

Ed just nodded in response with the same look

"Well now that you're here let me explain the little problem we have here" Roy reminded as he set down a document paper

Ed and Al disdainfully listened not enjoying the time already, sighing the obviously annoyed alchemist drifted into his own thoughts. _Wonder what Winry and Anna are doing right now, well it has to be ten times better than this_

**_Anna_**

Anna was currently running for her life in the forest, splashing in puddles of rain and mud. Painting her cloths and leg in a chocolate brown color. _Come on Anna you have to get to Ed and Al before they catch you!!_ Anna thought over and over again with Wrath and Lust was right on her trail. The frantic girl didn't look back, instead kept on increasing in pace. Her whole body feeling numb, Anna kept going.

"This girl is pretty fast, I don't think we're going to catch her this way" Lust stated from beside Wrath

Wrath shifted his gaze to Lust

"I think we should use different tactics" Lust suggested as she eyed Wrath

He just nodded and disappeared into the trees

Taking her eyes back to the mahogany haired girl, Lust smirked as she continued to follow Anna

Anna was almost out of the forest when she saw Wrath jump in front of her. The desperate girl halted in shock and turned to leave the other way but saw Lust coming her way. Anna looked both ways with wide eyes. _I guess I have no_ _choice _she thought as she clapped her hands before slamming her hands to the ground. Lightening admitted from her hands as the ground began to shake. Wrath and Lust stopped in their tacks shocked that the girl can use alchemy. The ground exploded creating a crater in the surrounding area. Wrath and Lust being dragged in, the alchemy user was also hurt in the process but none the less scrambled to her feet as quick as possible before running again.

"I have to get to the train station" Anna huffed as she exited the forest

Running through Sherl, Anna increased her pace again, not wanting to look back. Blood was running down her head from the impact of the crater she created. She forced herself to look back. There was no sign of Wrath or Lust. The chocolate eyed girl's tense body relaxed a bit as she continued to run. Feeling a bit ill Anna's pace decreased. Breathing heavily the wounded girl continued to run. Anna was almost at the train station when she collapsed right in front of it. _I was so close_. With that Anna closed her eyes for a deep slumber.

**_Next morning_**

Anna slowly opened her eyes. Being greeted by the sunlight the half concious girl closed them again. The dizzy girl tried again to getting up, she opened her eyes. Anna sat up a shock of pain going through her body. Anna ignored it and managed to stand up. She was still in front of the train station, Anna walked inside, and even though her body ached all over she bought tickets and went on the train. Sitting down in her seat, the injured girl breathed heavily and looked out the window. Seeing the town pass by the Anna fought back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Um…excuse me I think my seat is next to yours" came a soft voice

With a few jewel drops in her eyes, she shifted her gaze to the direction of the voice. Anna saw a girl with long black flowing hair and a long yellow dress that went down to her ankles and behind her was a little girl with short brown hair and a similar dress. Anna smiled slightly before nodding and quickly wiped the tears.

"Thank you" the girl said as she took her seat and helping the little girl into the seat next hers

After the girl was finished she turned her attention to the tattered girl in front of her. "Um…if I may ask what happened to you?" The girl asked with a worried look

Anna looked at the girl again before smiling

"Oh I just got reckless while training in the forest" she lied with the same smile

"Oh, well there were so many bruises and your clothes are a little filthy…" the girl trailed

Anna went silent. Noticing the mistake, the girl quickly went into panic

"Oh!! I'm sorry I didn't mean it to sound that way!! I was just!! Oh!!" the girl said trying to make up for her slip

Anna grinned weakly

"It's ok, besides I don't think you're the kind of person to say it that way" Anna reassured with the same grin

The girl sighed in relief as a smiled graced her lips again.

"Um…my name is Hanna, may I ask what your name is?" Hanna asked shyly

"I'm Anna, Anna Stemberg"

Hanna smiled kindly before looking down at the little girl beside her. "This is my little sister Mirabelle" Hanna introduced as she patted Mirabelle's head

Anna smiled and waved. Mirabelle returned it by a smile. Anna went silent after that. The despondent girl looked out the window the whole trip, her condition worsening as time passed. When the cheerless Anna finally arrived at the military she was literally limping. Of course that didn't stop her. She limped in front of the door and knocked, breathing heavily. Soon enough, the door opened revealing Alex Louis Armstrong. Noticing the battered girl, confusion flickered across Alex's face.

"This isn't a place for little girls" Alex said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Anna was breathing heavily still

"Please…let me see Al and Ed, its urgent…" Anna pleaded weakly

Alex raised a brow.

"You want to see the Elric brothers?" Alex asked

"Yes…it's an emergency" Anna breathed getting weaker

"Wh-"

Before Alex could say anything Anna collapsed. _This isn't good but I guess I should let the Elric brothers decide on what to do with her_. Alex thought before bringing Anna inside and slowly carried the ill girl all the way to Ed and Al's room.

**_Ed and Al_**

Ed ad Al just came back from a mission. Yawning Ed and Al exited Roy's office. Ed and walked to their rooms and saw Alex leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed again. Ed had a confused face as Al cocked his head to one side.

"Hey Alex, what are you doing here?" Ed asked as he stepped in front of the muscular man

"Well you see a girl came looking for you so I thought you would be the one to decide what to do with her" Alex explained

Ed and Al exchanged glances

"Where is she?" Al asked getting scared

"I put her in your room, she said it was urgent and she just collapsed, she looked really beat up but I couldn't treat her otherwise she would have been found by the commander and kicked out" Alex said

"Thanks Alex, we owe you one" Ed quickly responded

Alex just nodded and went to his own room

Al opened the door to find Anna in his bed. Ed and Al had wide eyes, Al felt really sick. _W-what happened?_ Al thought before running over to the side of the bed with his brother following.

"ANNA WHAT HAPPENED!!" Al shouted

Anna's eyes slowly opened

"Al…good to see you _cough_"

Al had a panic face

"What happened Anna why are you so beat up and where's Winry!!!!" Ed frantically asked

Anna coughed again before answering

"Winry is with a women named Dante, I managed to escape because of Winry, I really didn't want to leave her behind but Winry said that it was the only way that we might get out of the situation so…I came looking for you t-" Anna started coughing again

The blonde alchemist was just in a panic shock. Ed clenched his fists. _They took Winry_

"Anna!! We need to get you to a hospital!!" Al cried as he put his warm hands in Anna's

The disconsolate girl shook her head disapproving

"No Al, saving Winry has to come first, we don't have much time, Winry isn't going to last much longer, I don't know their strength so she might be in danger, Ed you have to save Winry, she did this for me, you and Al" she pleaded clear teardrops falling down her pale face.

"Anna why was Dante there?" Al asked as he wiped her tears

"Dante said that she was looking for a philosopher's stone to get another body" Anna said weakly

"A philosopher's stone!?!" Ed whispered slowly as anger and guilt started to build up inside him

The younger alchemist turned his head to his brother. _No!! This can't be!!_ Al shouted in his mind

"Tell me Anna did they say anything about us?" Ed asked quietly

The grazed girl didn't respond

"So…they're looking for me huh?" Ed whispered as he gritted his teeth

Anna quickly snapped her head to blonde alchemist

"No!! I never said anything so how would you know!!"

"Don't try to lie Anna" Ed whispered, his blonde hair shadowing his eyes

The brown eyed girl looked down again; Al pulled Anna into a tight embrace. Ed just walked out silently, walking down the hallway he made his way outside. The clear blue sky was slowly fading into shades of grey as the angry teen stomped outside. Slowly a jewel fell from the sky that was followed by a hard drizzle. Letting the cold rain fall on him he gritted his teeth again

"DAMNIT!!!!" Ed screamed falling to his knees

The blonde alchemist just sat there in the rain with the same gritted teeth and fist. With the angry teen outside, Al came out with Anna on his back. Noticing his distressed brother, Al rushed over to his side.

"Brother, what are you doing out here in the rain? You're going to catch a cold" Al said as he pulled out an umbrella

The older alchemist stayed paralyzed in his place. Not bothering to look up, the angry teen got his feet. His little brother following his movements, observed his brother carefully. _Brother is not taking this so easily, well neither can I_. Al sighed in frustration as he put the umbrella away.

"Ed…I have something to say at…the hospital…" Anna weakly said as she coughed lightly

The unconsolable teen silently nodded in response. Al started to walk towards the closest hospital. Following the younger teens to the hospital Ed walked in complete silence.

**_Hospital_**

The two alchemists currently just put the wounded girl in a hospital bed. Al was sitting at the side of the bed with Ed standing beside the young blonde. For a while there was silence filling the room.

"So…what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Ed quietly asked breaking the eerie silence

Anna went silent for a moment, pondering over the thought

"Ed…don't try to take the burden all by yourself, I'm sure Winry would beat you to a pulp with **all** her tools if she finds out" Anna teased as she laughed lightly

The agitated alchemist softened his expression

"Well…what I'm really trying to say is, don't blame yourself for everything and I understand the situation you're in right now so don't go off being depressed" Anna finished

Ed was finally able to smile a little bit. The half giddy half angry teen muttered a thanks before heading towards the door. Anna stared at the older blonde before shifting her head to Al and nodding. Al responded with another nod and quickly followed his brother and put a hand to the blonde alchemist's shoulder. Ed turned around to meet Al's gaze.

"What is it Al?"

Al smiled warmly

"I'm going with you" Al said in a bold tone

Ed had a slightly shocked look playing on his features

"Al…but don't you-" Ed was cut off

"I want to but I don't want to right now, I thought over this, ever since we found Anna" Al replied

Ed stared at his brother

"Are you sure?" Ed asked one last time eyeing Al

Al shook his head

"This was my decision Ed, so let's go" Al said in annoyance as he pushed his questioning brother out the door.

Anna smiled one last time before sighing and closing her eyes. _I can only hope for the best outcome…_

**_Dante_**

"What do you mean she got away!!!" Dante yelled in a frustrated tone

Lust flinched at the volume of the voice

"We had no idea that the girl could use alchemy" Lust argued

Confusion flashed through Dante face for a second

"So the two little girls can use alchemy?" Dante questioned as she walked over to the unconscious blonde mechanic who was recently chained to the steel wall of a factory. Dante took her by the chin and examined her pale face.

"How cute, let's invite their little lovers over, I'm sure they want to see their little friend here" Dante said as she walked up to the Lust and Wrath

"Lust, I want you to send them the invitation, go now" Dante ordered with a sharp look

Lust narrowed her eyes before obeying and taking off into the dark forest

* * *

**I know it has been boring so far but it's part of the story so please bear with me!! I know that I kind of rushed on this and it had very little detail and what not but I revised it so I think it would be better this time. I apologize for rushing! I had no intentions on making this fic bad or boring. And again I apologize. Oh and one more thing, please review. Thanks everyone!!**


	14. The Invitation

**Chapter 14 The invitation**

**I'm really really sorry for the long update. I had a bunch of homework, and errands to take care of and again I apologize. Please don't hate me or this fic. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FMA. Well hope you enjoy the chapter!!**

* * *

**_Dante_**

Our favorite blonde recently gained consciousness from her black out. Trying to sink in her surroundings, Winry blinked a few times and looked around. Noticing she was in an old broken down factory with a few holes and damages here and there, she sighed. _I guess I'm not done here yet_. The blonde Rockbell was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the giant metal door creek open and close. Turning her head over to the doors, the mechanic's consternated gaze immediately hardened.

"Well, well, looks like our little princess finally woke up" came a malevolent voice

The blonde teen cringed at the sound of her voice. But none the less she compelled herself to look up. Winry kept a hard look that darkened her pale features as the petrified women neared. Stopping a few feet away from the tense girl, the demented leader smirked an animus smirk.

"Well, now that you're awake do you mind telling me where the Elric brothers are?" Dante asked sweetly while putting her hand through the mechanic's gold locks.

"I'm sorry to say that I don't know what you're talking about" the blonde mechanic smugly responded

With a displeased look, Dante tightened her grip on the blonde mechanics' hair. Forcing her closer, the leader scowled.

"Now I would want to watch how you run that mouth of yours if I were you, I have you captive remember?" Dante warned as she released her grip

With a flaring glare, Winry harshly pulled away. This only brought another smug smirk upon Dante's features. The old alchemist walked away from the blonde girl and stopped near the rusty doors. The blonde restrained herself from going insane; it wouldn't be smart to lose her mind right now, especially in this kind of situation. Closing her eyes, Winry sighed deeply. _I know you'll come to get me Ed…_

"Well since you won't say anything, I guess I'll have to go to different tactics" the demented alchemist said as she slowly made her way over to the little blonde again

Winry was shivering under the presence of the homunculus leader. _W-why am I shivering!?!_ The terrified mechanic squeezed her eyes shut. Dante had the same devious smirk. Stopping a few meters this time, the slightly frustrated women stopped in her tracks. Silence was followed causing the blonde mechanic to tense even more. _Why did she stop, I can't tell where or what she's-_ Winry was roughly pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a sharp pain go through her arms and chest. The shocked mechanic felt the sharp object pierce through her arms and chest. Gasping in pain, the wounded mechanic coughed harshly. Feeling a burst of red liquid spurt out of her mouth, Winry breathed heavily.

"I'll give you one more day to figure this out, I suggest you cooperate with me or you'll pay the consequences" The black haired alchemist angrily threatened as she stomped off.

**_Ed and Al_**

Ed and Al were dashing through Sherl, desperately trying to reach their old home. Hoping to find their beloved blonde mechanic there, the two alchemists pushed past a few people and continued into the forest. Increasing their pace even more the two desperate brothers took a sharp turn. Just as they approached their old home they met an unexpected visitor, Lust. Halting to a stop the older alchemist's expression immediately twisted into a dark glare, Al just had the same expression. Smirking Lust made her way over to the two alchemists. Stopping in front of them she cautiously approached them.

"Look, let me put this bluntly and clearly, I didn't come here to fight but rather I have an invitation for you" Lust started

The two Elric brothers tensed as she continued.

"Our leader has a request or invitation for you at Resembool, be there by night" Lust finished with a heavy sigh

"An invitation?" Ed silently repeated

"That's right, apparently she has unfinished business with you"

The inflamed alchemist's glare hardened. The younger blonde listened intently as he kept his hard look upon his features.

"I don't trust your maniac leader, why doesn't she come and find me herself if she has unfinished business with me" the male blonde asked with venom dripping from his voice

Lust had a pained expression

"She already has, twice"

The older blonde's head clicked. Al only gasped quietly beside his elder brother

_She was the one who burned down Resembool and started all this chaos in the first place!!!_

The impatient messenger crossed her arms and scowled

"Do you have anything else to say?" The enraged alchemist asked through gritted teeth

"That was all that I was told to say"

Deepening his dark glare, Ed clenched his hand

"Then leave" Ed demanded harshly

Giving no sign of response, the tired messenger took off back to the factory

Softening his glare the blonde alchemist relaxed a bit

"Brother, are we going?" the younger alchemist asked

The elder blonde was silent for a moment

"Yes Al, we're going, this may be a chance to bring Winry back and we can't miss it"

Nodding in response, Al drifted into his own thoughts

_This feels so wrong...why would she invite us to Resembool? It's not logical to just talk this out in a friendly manner; it has to be a trap no doubt_

The younger alchemist shifted his brown orbs back to his blonde brother. Al stared at Ed with worry playing in his eyes

Not taking notice of his little brother, Ed was lost in his own thoughts as well

_Ugh!! These bastards are sure making this a lot more difficult then it should be!!_ The blonde screamed in his mind. _Why can't they pick on somebody else rather than me!!!_

Ed's scowl lingered in his features

Ed cursed under his breath one last time before swiftly stomping away. Al scurried after the infuriated teen.

"Ed, where are you going now?" The younger Elric complained as he finally matched his brother's pace

"I'm going to try to relax…"

Al dropped his pace

"Relax!?!" The younger alchemist exclaimed before he ran to catch up again

"I think we both need a good relaxation before diving into stress again" Ed muttered as he put a cold hand to his forehead

Al chuckled beside him

"Brother, I think you're the one who should get the break" The younger blonde laughed

"Why is that?"

"I can already see white hair from the stress" Al teased

"What!! Where!!" The blonde alchemist panicked

Al laughed louder this time

"I'm just kidding!! You don't have white hair yet!"

The angry alchemist had a vein popping out of his forehead

"Al…" Ed menacingly started with a fist

Realizing what he had done, Al immediately broke into a run. The enraged alchemist instantly chased after him.

"Get back here damnit!!" The older alchemist screamed with swift steps

The younger Elric grinned widely

"No!"

Ed's vein increased in size

"Your asking for it Al!!!"

The younger blonde only laughed as he continued to run with Ed right on his trail.

**_Winry_**

Winry currently fell asleep in her wounded form. Slowly, her eyes fluttered opened from the deep slumber. The blonde mechanic's vision was trying to adjust from the damage she took earlier. Blinking a few times Winry noticed she was lying in front of Resembool. _B-but how_. The ill blonde tried to pull herself up but stopped when she felt a sharp pain go through her chest. Clutching her wound in pain, Winry harshly fell back down._ Oh yeah, I_ _forgot that crazy lady pierced me in the chest._ Breathing unevenly the mechanic slowly got up to a sitting position. _I should take it easy for a while; my body won't survive if I strain it too much._ Sighing heavily, Winry's breathe evened. Noticing a new presence, the battered blonde snapped her head up to the source. Seeing Envy and Gluttoney, the Rockbell scowled.

"What do you want" The blonde mechanic hissed

Envy smirked

"Dante wanted us to make sure you don't run away, we came to tie you up" Envy informed with the same smirk

Winry shot a glare at the two guests

"I don't need your hospitality" The enraged blonde growled

"Too bad, we have no choice" The green haired homunculus shot back with a hard look

The frustrated mechanic shifted her gaze to the ground beneath her. Glaring at the innocent earth, Winry sighed lightly.

Envy still had a smirk lingering; he motioned Gluttoney to smash the tired blonde into a tree. The dog like homunculus followed his orders and swiftly completed his task. Before the blonde knew it, she was smashed into a nearby tree. The mechanic coughed harshly once more, as blood spurted out of her mouth. Envy walked over and tied the blonde Rockbell with a pair of chains. Gluttoney stepped back as the other homunculus followed backwards.

"This should be good enough" the green locked homunculus stated as he dusted his hands

The hungry monster laughed from beside him

"It's going to be night soon, we should go and get that leader of ours" Envy said before jumping off with Gluttoney.

_I don't know how much more I can take…_

Winry moved her gaze to the sky and saw that it was just about sunset. Sighing, the blonde dropped her head again. _Just a little longer…_

**_Resembool (midnight)_**

The two brothers were currently back from their little chase, they were no longer in their playful mood but rather serious. Both of the blondes were emotionless as they continued to the front Resembool. Stopping in their tracks, Ed's face remained emotionless with Al. Dante was standing with Winry behind her. The older blonde cringed at the sight of the beat up mechanic, blood, tattered clothes, and worst of all, motionless. The younger Elric narrowed his eyes at the sight of his friend. You really hung in there Win. Ed closed hid golden orbs for a moment and reopened them.

"Alright, I got your stupid invitation now what do you want?"

Dante smirked

"I see you wasted no time getting to the point" Dante said before stepping aside to reveal Winry's full form

Ed flinched

"Now, what I want from you is simple, I need you to make me a philosophers stone" the female alchemist responded, her smirk disappearing

The older alchemist's face twisted into a fierce scowl

"No way in hell am I gonna do that" Ed retorted back

Dante had a somewhat angry expression

"You have to if you want to save your little friend here"

The demented alchemist turned her attention to Lust who had a knife against the Rockbell's neck. A growl escaped the older alchemist's chest, Al gritted his teeth.

"Get that thing away from her"

"I'll say it again, go and make me a philosopher's stone and we'll return this wench to you" Dante repeated harshly

With the same scowl playing on his features, the older blonde shifted his gaze to Winry for a moment. The tired mechanic looked up and shook her head no in response. The younger blonde clenched his hands into fists.

"So what will it be?"

Ed looked over at the leader.

"Alright, you got yourself a deal"

"What!?!" the younger Elric shouted

Winry's head shot up

"Al, bear with me here I'm going to try and fool them with a fake stone, hopefully long enough to get Winry out of here" the older alchemist whispered

Ed looked over at Winry again and grinned. The young mechanic gave a weak smile and sighed silently. Making one last eye contact with his younger brother, the older alchemist walked over to the transmutation circle that had been prepared for him. Stepping into the circle, the older blonde froze in place. All eyes were on the older Elric. Ed closed his eyes for a brief moment. _Now, how do I get this to turn into a fake without killing all those people? Well I can't waste any more time I guess I have to get started they're probably getting suspicious_. The calm alchemist reopened his eyes and clapped his hands together. _This is it…_

* * *

**Just wanted to apologize again, I'm sincerely sorry!! I'll update faster next time, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I know I made some mistakes and I think this chapter turned out to be a little short, again I ask for forgiveness but please be kind and review!!**


	15. Maybe

**Chapter 15 Maybe…**

**Sorry for the long update but thanks anyway for waiting, and again I apologize for updating late. But I did update faster this time right? Anyway please be supportive. I hate myself for being a slow writer.**

* * *

_**Resembool**_

A glow emitted from the circle, the bleak alchemist kept his features steady and composed. Winry only stared at her childhood friend with worried eyes. _No Ed you can't do this._ The blonde mechanic squeezed her eyes shut and looked away. Al on the other hand kept a calm expression, ready for any action that was necessary. Inching closer to the blonde mechanic, the younger alchemist clapped his hands silently keeping his intent gaze on his older brother. _How are you going to pull this off Ed? We've never tried to pull this kind of alchemy before…never_. Al slowly bent down and swiftly touched the ground. In one quick movement a spark of lightning went through the ground and silently cut open the chains that were restraining the Rockbell. Snapping her head over to the young alchemist, Winry stared at him. Al only nodded quickly before turning his attention back to the light show. Keeping her hands behind her, the aqua eyed mechanic clapped her hands together while slowly sliding down into a sitting position to touch her hands to the ground. Using the same technique as the younger Elric, a lightning shot through the earth and shot up Lust's body, paralyzing the black headed servant.

"Damn…you" she muttered as the blonde tied her to the tree, taping her mouth in the process

The blonde Rockbell gave a grin before disappearing into the darkness

Hearing screams of agony, the older alchemist cringed slightly before looking over at the blonde's direction, only to find that she wasn't there. The relieved alchemist silently sighed before smirking.

"You guys just ran out of luck, looks like your little bribing thing won't work anymore" the relieved alchemist stated

Dante narrowed her eyes

"What do you mean?" she silently snarled

"You mean you haven't noticed your hostage gone missing yet?" Edward mocked with a smirk

The demented leader turned her attention to the empty tree. Dante snarled at the sight before her. Instead of finding the blonde girl, she found her former messenger Lust, tied up in her spot. The raven haired alchemist turned her attention back to the full metal with a heavy glare.

"Thanks Al"

His younger brother nodded with a smile as he took a step back._ Ed is going to go ballistic here, good idea to take a step back_

"You bastards are going to pay good today" Ed growled as he clapped his hands again before slamming it on the ground

A big earthquake made its way over to the battlefield. The devious leader was not happy.

"Damn! I was careless!" Dante hissed as she signaled for everyone to leave

"You're not getting away!" the infuriated blonde screamed as he swiftly clapped his hands again, transforming his metallic arm into a sharp weapon

"Crap!" Envy mumbled to himself as he back flipped to dodge a fatal punch

"You bastards better get your asses back here and fight like true criminals!"

Ed's younger brother sweatdropped. _Ed…you are seriously taking this a little too far_. Al sighed deeply before stepping aside to dodge a flying homunculus.

"Brother I think we should go now, I need to go check up on Anna" the younger alchemist suggested as he saw a punch being made on Gluttony's face

"Sorry Al, we can't go until these idiots learn a lesson" Ed responded still beating the crap out of the demented criminals. Alphonse sighed in exasperation but none the less joined in the fight. The two were able to beat up most of the homunculus but Dante still got away with some of the homunculus.

"Man that felt good!" cried the battered alchemist

"Ok, you've had your fun can we go now?" his impatient brother asked

"Yeah we can go now" the older blonde answered as he got to his feet

"By the way Al, do you know where Winry went? I know she got away but I'm not sure where she ran off to?"

Al put a finger to his chin thoughtfully

"Well, one guess is where Anna is but I'm not entirely sure" the younger blonde responded

"She should be, I mean she is worried about Anna right?"

"I'm sure she is Ed, now let's get going, I think I'm having a heart attack here" Al mumbled as he dragged his feet

"Lighten up Al, I know you're worried about Anna but that doesn't mean you should have a heart attack" the older Elric scolded as he followed behind

The younger alchemist sighed

**_Winry_**

The grazed mechanic was currently straining herself to get to the hospital. _Anna…are you ok? I need to know_. Limping out of Resembool, she entered Sherl. The sweet crimson liquid dripped from her wounds that covered her body, leaving a trail behind. The blonde mechanic stopped to catch her breath; her legs were shaking as she heavily took another step.

"Come…on…" Winry whispered, clear diamonds formed in the corner of her eyes

"Winry! What the hell do you think your doing!" came a soothing voice

The Rockbell turned her head slowly

"Ed?" she croaked

"Look at you, you're a mess and what are you trying to do by straining yourself?" Ed asked with concern playing in his tone

"I was…"

"Save your breath Win, we need to get you to the hospital first" the older Elric stated as he scooped her up

The blonde mechanic nodded in response.

"Alright let's get going Al, Anna must be worried sick"

His younger brother nodded as he followed the older blonde

_**Hospital**_

The blonde mechanic was currently in both shock and pain. One, because the hyper Anna was so quiet while awake. Two, because she was being treated on some major injuries. The Rockbell had three broken ribs, a huge gash that was near the heart, and nicks that bandaged her arms and legs. Unfortunately, Ed and Al were at the police station getting the matter all fixed

"Alright you should recover within a month or so depending on how much you move around" the nurse informed with a warm smile

"Thank you for everything" The blonde replied

"It's my pleasure to be of assistance"

The brown haired nurse walked out of the room with her mess of supplies. Silence engulfed the room as the two friends stayed silent

"So…what happened? Can you fill me in here?" Anna asked breaking the awkward silence

The mechanic looked up

"Before I answer your question, I want to know, how did you get to Ed and Al?"

"Well, after you told me to leave, I furiously ran to the train station, but I was followed by these two weird people who were trying to stop me with force so I had no choice but to use alchemy, I guess I went over board and hurt myself in the process" the mahogany head sheepishly answered

"Oh…" the blonde whispered

"Alright, I answered your question, now answer mine" Anna excitedly demanded

"Well to start off, most of my story was physical torture and beating"

"How bad was the beating?" The chocolate orbed girl asked in concern

"Not so bad I guess"

"Really?"

"Yes Anna, It wasn't all that bad" The aqua orbed mechanic lied while laughing a bit

"Ok so go on" she encouraged

"Well, when Ed and Al came to get me, I already thought that it was too late, they were heading into a trap, sacrificing all those people to make a piece of rock" Winry growled bitterly

"Sacrifice?" Anna asked curiously

"Remember Anna, she said she wanted a philosopher's stone? Well to make one of the philosopher's stone, it required human sacrifice" The mechanic explained

"Oh…right"

"Anyway, Ed was about to do it or so I thought, Al quietly used alchemy to set me free, but the crazy people were so caught up in the alchemy that they forgot about me, they were careless but I was injured too badly to go too far so I only got to Sherl and then Ed found me" Winry shrugged

"Dang, I missed a lot" The brown eyed alchemist whined

Winry chuckled lightly

"Not much, but if you really want the whole story you should ask Al, I think he would be able to fill you in a lot more than I can"

Anna nodded with a crooked grin

"Now here's the Anna I know"

Confusion flashed through Anna's features

"What do you mean?"

"She means that you were too quiet" The older alchemist's voice came from behind

The startled girl instantly snapped her head in the direction of the voice. Seeing the two Elric brother in the doorway, Anna jumped with glee.

"Al!" she squealed as she tackled him into hug

"Anna, be careful you still haven't-" Winry was cut off

The young couple fell to the floor with a thud and in result, damaging their wounds again

"Ow…" the mahogany head muttered as she clutched her head in pain

"Recovered yet" the blonde mechanic finished with an irritated look

Ed shook his head before making his way over to the injured Rockbell

"So how are your injuries?"

"Not so bad, 3 broken ribs, a gash on my chest, and a few cuts" she responded

"What did they do to you?" the older alchemist asked as his face twisted into a scowl

"Nothing really" the uneasy Rockbell assured with a small smile

"Winry…" Ed trailed as his golden orbs narrowed

The blonde mechanic's gaze shifted up to the alchemist's features

"I'm sorry…"

Winry raised a brow

"What are you sorry for?"

"For making you go through so much, even when you already have enough to worry about" he whispered guilt flowing from every word

The aqua eyed mechanic shook her head in dismay

"Edward, I thought we've already been through this"

The older Elric stayed silent

"Remember when we were catching up? That day we discussed something about Resembool? Don't you remember anything I said to you?" The blonde Rockbell scolded

The gold eyed Elric snapped into reality.

"You don't blame me…."

"That's right, now do we still need to repeat the conversation?" Winry asked in a playful tone

Ed laughed

"I'm good"

"Good, I really didn't like the tension anyway" Winry sighed

"But…Winry"

The curious mechanic looked up

"Hm?"

"Do you think you can give me that hug from before?" the older Elric asked awkwardly

The blonde mechanic pondered over the thought

"A hug?" the blonde mechanic questioned

The older Elric only nodded

"Alright Ed I get it"

"Huh?" Ed said as a mix of confusion was heard

Winry slowly swung her legs over to the side of her bed.

"Hey hey! What do you think you're doing!"

The older alchemist didn't hear an answer, but instead he was pulled into a warm embrace. His eyes golden orbs widened for a brief moment before reverting back to the way they were.

"Win…there are people around here" the embarrassed alchemist stated as a small blush crept across his features. The blonde mechanic pulled away from the embrace

"It's just a hug Ed, if the hug was a kiss, then it would be embarrassing" the mechanic pointed out as she got back under the bed

"Well can it?"

"Your greedy today" the blonde mechanic teased playfully

"No, I haven't had one in days, so you owe me" The older Elric protested

"When we get home, but not here" she responded with a heavy sigh

"Not fair" Ed pouted

Winry laughed

"Don't worry Ed, I'll be up and running before you know, so be patient"

"Fine" he muttered as he sat himself down in a chair

The blonde Rockbell turned her attention back to their younger friends. It seems as though they were deep in a serious conversation and didn't notice neither of them. _It's been a long day… _she sighed silently before clsoing her eyes.

* * *

**I'm not sure if this chapter turned out short or not but none the less I apologize again. I'll try to update very soon! And thanks to the people who have been reviewing!**

**ok so ive noticed that this fic is very poorly made so im going to go and make improvments and redo this. so i apologize to everyone who read and were waiting for the next chapter. thx!! **


	16. Cleared Haze

**Chapter 16 Cleared Haze**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY!! i had to go visit my parents in korea and well i didn't have time to write i HATED it!! Even tho this sounds like an excuse please forgive me!! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM FMA!! ONLY THE OCCS and anything made by me. Enjoy!!**

* * *

The blonde mechanic was ninety nine point nine percent sure that she was an idiot for not noticing. She hadn't noticed her vision returned until the day after her trip from Dante's vacation. How could she not have noticed it?? She saw everything that went on and yet she totally forgot about herself. The blonde Rockbell just sat there silently, gaping at the grey walls of the hospital.

"Hey Win, you awake? Can I come in??" came Edward's muffled voice

"Yeah…..go ahead…" Winry unconsciously answered

The door creaked open and closed softly

"I was hoping to get snoring as a response"

Winry didn't answer

"Winry? Is something wrong??" He was anxious now and rushed over to her side

"Ed…I can see…" she whispered taking a moment to process all this

"What!?"

"ED I CAN SEE!!" the blond mechanic shouted

The older brother was lost at words, what was she talking about?

"Wait! Whoa! You lost me at the whole 'I can see' parade" the older alchemist mimicked an annoyed expression

"Ed! Don't you get it? I can actually see now, I don't know how it happened but it did!!" the all too excited mechanic kept prattling on

"You…can…see now, but how?" Ed slumped into a chair, wracking his brain for a solution

"I really don't know but isn't it great?!" Winry jumped in her bed and squealed

Ed smiled

"Get to rest" he slowly got up and gently pushed Winry down back to her pillow and tucked her in

"How can I sleep when I can see again?" the blonde Rockbell pointed out, no sign of tiredness in her features

"Maybe I should knock you out?" Ed suggested

Winry gave a scowl; the older alchemist put his hands up in resign

"Alright then should I take you out for a walk?" he asked sitting down again

Winry nodded, a grin placing itself on her slightly pale features. The older alchemist smiled back in response and scooped her small body up into his arms, carrying her out of the room. The two love birds ended up going to the park, Winry was bit embarrassed for two reasons, number one she was still in those icky hospital clothing, two Ed was holding her on a bench. People stared at them as they passed by, some girls even giggled, some glared from envy. The Rockbell shrank in her place and shifted uncomfortably. Ed stared down at her, probably noticing her discomfort

"Would you stop squirming? It's kinda hard to hold you" the older Elric sounded annoyed

"Well, it's uncomfortable" she complained, getting a light shade of pink

"My arm isn't _that_ uncomfortable, I mean it's my flesh arm" Ed seemed to be hurt

"Not that, its just we're here in public doing this, it's embarrassing"

The older blonde scoffed

"Who cares what other people think, just ignore them" he yawned, stretching

"What if they come to us?"

"Well just have to beat the shit out of them" he grinned

"I don't get how you can be so cute and stupid at the same time" Winry teased leaning her head on his shoulder, he laughed while shrugging

"It's a talent"

"Sure it is" she rolled her clear blue orbs

"What, you don't believe me?" disbelief colored his tone

"No, I never said I didn't believe you, it's just that quality you called talent, I don't think it's really a talent" she pointed out playfully

"You- never mind, I'll take that as a compliment" he half grinned, straining not to frown

She laughed and the two teens fell silent, the park surprisingly getting emptied

"So…any assignments from the military lately?" Winry asked, breaking the stoic silence

Ed shook his head

"So far none, we just filed the report on Dante and they just stopped giving us missions, probably giving us another chance to get back into shape" he muttered the last part

"Weird"

"I know, but sooner or later our vacation will end, we've been off the business for too long" he sighed, running a hand through his golden hair

"Oh" the blonde mechanic couldn't help but be disappointed; he would be leaving her again, not just for the sake of himself but for his haunting past

"Don't worry Win, we'll visit from time to time" he tried to assure but she heard him falter in his voice

"No it's alright Ed, you have what you have to do and I wont cling to you now" she whispered

"Win…" regret traced his voice

"I said not to worry, I've been dealing with this kind of stuff since childhood, ill be fine" she fake smiled

"Are you really sure?"

She nodded confidently, _I'm pathetic _she thought

Ed smiled at her "Why don't we go back, Anna and Al are probably waiting for us" he stated picking her up again. She just nodded against his chest. _How stupid can you get Winry! You could have somehow kept him with you! All you had to do was ask!_

The Rockbell wrestled with her mind all the way back to the hospital, neither teen exchanging a word. When they arrived Anna and Al were in the room, but they couldn't help realize the heavy feeling lurking in the atmosphere. The chocolate eyed friend was staring out the window not even acknowledging their presence, Al was sitting in a chair at the foot of her bed faced away from her, his face held a small frown. The older teens exchanged a thoughtful glance after Ed placed her on the bed again

"Hey guys" Winry started hoping to get an explanation

"Hi" Anna answered robotically

"Welcome back" the younger Elric muttered not even glancing at them

"Um…did you guys have a fight or something?" Ed asked getting a bit worried

No one answered him; instead the younger alchemist got up from his chair and dragged his elder brother out, whispering something in his ear. Winry just stared at their backs as they exited the room. As soon as they door closed her head whipped to the all too silent Anna.

"What happened I want to know" she asked firmly, her stubborn state kicking in

"Nothing happened"

"Don't give me that crap, we come back from a walk and we see you two just sitting there silent as ever, I expecting at least a conversation going on" she urged

"I'm not always go lucky go hyper" Anna stated still staring into space

"I know you better than that Anna Stemberg, just tell me what's wrong" Winry softened her voice

Her mahogany haired friend sighed before finally shifting her gaze to her

"Winry…Al and I had a fight…" she looked like she was tearing up

"Why? I thought you guys were good with each other?"

She shook her head

"You should know, Ed and Al have this military business and crap and I begged him to stay with me because Ed was going but…he asked me to stop, stop begging to him" she started to choke on her words

"Ah I see" Winry could literally see the scene in her head

"Anna I can understand this urge to be selfish but how do you think I feel with Ed?" the mechanic asked in a soothing tone

"We've been through and through this before and there were times when I cracked too but you just have to pick yourself up" Winry smiled

Anna wiped the few diamonds that managed to form and nodded

"Just tell Al that you're sorry, you two have a strong relationship, I'm sure this is just a dent, it just needs to be straightened"

She nodded and finally gave a grin

"Thanks Winry, really, I don't know how I survived without you" she laughed

"Yeah really" Winry rolled her eyes

Anna laughed again

"I would come over and hug you right now but seeing as the conditions we're both in I think I'll save the hug for Al"

"Don't worry I didn't expect you to give me a hug or anything" Winry yawned and smiled again

"Looks like someone didn't take their daily nap" Anna wagged a finger and tsked

"That explains why I was falling asleep on Ed" the mechanic laughed and plopped down into her pillow

"Alright, let's talk tomorrow, you can apologize to Al while we're at it"

"You make me nervous" the younger friend accused

"Do I?"

"Yes you do" Anna stuck her tongue out like a five year old

Winry sighed and shook her head

"Don't be so immature about this Anna and get some rest" she suggested turning off the lamp

"Fine" the chocolate orbed girl pouted in the darkness

* * *

**well another thing, i didn't get to rewrite the series so im gonna go ahead and do that, also im sorry if this chappie seemed a little short, ill make my next one longer!! Please R&R**


End file.
